Fateful Night
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Izaya wakes up next to a naked Shizuo and realised they are both naked. The two end up dating after and some unexpected things happen. MPREG. M FOR A REASON.
1. Chapter 1

Izaya woke up to the sound of the humming of the heating turning on and realised that he was freezing. He sat up in his bed and turned to see it was time to get up, it was half six in the morning. He sighed then turned back round wanting to sleep a little more then felt the warmth of someone else beside him. He turned his bedside lamp on and saw Shizuo sleeping in his bed, lying right beside him.

"GAHHH," Izaya screamed in fright starling the blonde awake. His mocha eyes narrowed as he stared at the ravens presence, "W-Why are you in my home?" Izaya mumbled then watched as the male got up and was completely naked. He covered his eyes. He didn't want to see Shizuo naked.

Shizuo gasped and saw his clothes discarded on the floor. He bent down but felt Izaya holding a knife to his back, "Get back in the bed, we are going to talk," Shizuo nodded with a sigh as his hands went into the air.

"What are you doing in my home?" Izaya asked with a hiss. Shizou shrugged, his face red. Izaya was also naked and had bruises all over. His pale flesh made the purple bruises stand out more. He looked away feeling slightly aroused by his tiny frame.

"We were at a christmas party yesterday and got drunk. Do you think we did anything," Shizuo nodded his head with sigh then turned his body into the bed and closed his eyes.

"Turn that light off please," Izaya sighed and did just that. "Gay sex is supposed to hurt the person receiving the dick right? How's your hips and back? Mine are fine," Izaya tried to move and whimpered in pain as an eletric shock ran up the tail of his spine to his neck.

The informant turned into Shizuo and looked at the males worried face, "We had sex last night," Izaya hid his face behind his hands feeling deeply ashamed. He felt Shizuo wrap his arms around him.

"A week ago you were throwing vending machines at me, now you're hugging me," Shizuo grunted but rested his head on top of Izaya's head.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still angry at you beyond belief for making my life a living hell...but I we had sex...and you're hurt,"

"Fuck off before I scream," Izaya hissed turning away. He heard his downstairs open. He hissed as Namie his assistant was now here and he didn't want her to see Shizuo leaving his house. She'd tease him and he wasn't in the mood.

"Are you still in bed?" She called up to him before making her ways up the stairs. Izaya rushed to his door and headed down the stairs. She looked at him with a smirk, "Hey sexy," she laughed at his bed head and black bathrobe that he had quickly slung on as he left.

Shizuo sat on the bed awaiting for the male to return soon. He could hear him conversing with his assistant and could hear how angry he was getting, "Could you run to the store and get me my pills. Otherwise I may end up jumping from the roof. I got drunk last night and slept in and I don't really need your assistance. I'm gonna be here all day, just run that errand for me and you may leave,"

"Alright but I still get payed for today?"

"Yes, do that errand and you'll get payed,"

"Alright. Don't overdose yourself. Sometimes I worry. Just sometimes though," Izaya thanked the female before heading back into his room.

"What pills are you on?" Shizuo asked walking over to him. He was whispering quietly. He took Izaya's hand and pinned him onto his bed where he straddled his hips and kissed his lips softly. Izaya pushed him away with anger. He sat up and was resting his head on Shizuo's shoulder.

"I don't understand. Why did you kiss me?"

"Let's have sex tonight. I want to remember having sex with you, so let's do it again. For some reason I did it with you, so I must not hate you," Izaya chuckled then went into his drawer and pulled out his clothes for the day. He went with the usual navy blue top and jeans. Shizuo put on what he had wore yesterday and turned to Izaya.

"I have clients all day. I have a two hour gap at 1 till 3, so come find me," Shizuo nodded at the request and headed down the stairs and out his apartment door. Izaya sighed walking over to his desk that was upstairs and brushed his hair before heading downstairs so he could meet his first client. He quickly logged onto his computer and read up on his notes before waiting for the knock.

Izaya felt his whole body get hotter and hotter till he was panting to keep cool, though he was shivering at the same time. His head began to pound heavily. Izaya was sweating by the time his first client came. She was very kind and was wondering where her lost son was, which he had tracked down for her.

He went to the door and opened it, gripping on to the door knob, "Kyuunama-san. Come in," he held the door for the elderly woman and she walked in to the apartment.

"Son you don't look so good. Are you feeling alright?"

"There is no need to worry about me," He smiled though he felt horrid. The lady shook her head and touched his forehead.

"You have a fever. Take the day off. You need to rest," Izaya shook his head. The lady sat down, "Dear you need to rest. You have a fever," Izaya sighed and nodded his head. He phoned up all his clients that he had booked today and suggest that they re-make their appointments for two days later or three days later.

"Please get in contact with me soon and I'll tell you about your son," the woman nodded and left leaving Izaya on his own. The male headed up to bed and lay down closing his eyes and falling fast asleep.

* * *

Izaya walked over to a drunk Shizuo slowly and slapped his ass, "Come with me," he demanded and led him out of the christmas party that was being held in Ikeobukuro. A drunk and dizzy Izaya led Shizuo to a random car and pushed him into it before capturing his lips. Shizuo moaned back into the kiss and began to lift his shirt up.

Shocked, Izaya stepped back and shook his head, "Let's take it to my place," Shizuo took his hand and the two scampered back to Shinjuku by train and were soon making out on Izaya's bed while hands pulled off clothing from the others body, "Mmm," Shizuo moaned as he kissed Izaya's neck, his soft lips nibbling and sucking on the skin. "I love you,"

"Mmm. I love you Shizuo,"

* * *

Izaya was woken up by someone shaking him. He opened his eyes to see Shizuo blushing scarlet and was filled with worry. Izaya sat up and watched as the male sat on his bed beside him, "You talk in your sleep," Izaya nodded his head slowly then gasped as he remembered what he had previously said.

"You said it first...you confessed first," Izaya whispered. Shizuo nodded then gave the raven a plastic box and a spoon. Izaya opened the container and saw chicken and noodle soup. The informant smiled sitting up properly and take a sip of his soup, "Do you love me?" Shizuo asked as Izaya took his first sip, but was startled by the question that had been dropped.

"I don't know. I think I remember everything from last night...we were both drunk and I lead you outside and pinned you to a car and we made out then we came here and carried on," Izaya began. "I said it last night...but I think it's from the pleasure and not you specifically," Shizuo nodded his head then gave the sick male a smile.

"Let's have sex again. You're ill so not now," Izaya went bright red from hearing that and turned to the male with a confused expression. "I want to remember it and I don't care for a one night stand, so a couple of times would mean we are fuck buddies or something,"

"No. If we have sex again it is because we are dating,"

"Let's go out then?" Izaya laughed to himself as he sipped on his soup.

"Good soup did you make this?" Shizuo nodded his head slowly then took the soup away as Izaya began to cough.

"I heard about it from some yellow scarf person saying how you canceled all your meetings as you were ill, so I made this and came over. Honestly I was scared to think I had done this to you," Izaya smiled but shook his head.

"I think it's cause I slept naked. I get really cold at night and since I feel somewhat sticky it's probably due to that. Anyway...you're giving me a headache," Izaya sighed lying down and turning away from the blonde. "Two days ago you threw a vending machine at me. You grabbed me by the collar and spat abuse in my face. Now you are wanting to date me? Do you even know who I am?"

"Oh sorry. Do you have tablets," Izaya nodded.

"You make me so frustrated. Why do you make my life a living hell? I can't sleep because of you," Shizuo frowned then sat down beside him and touched his head. "Why is it that I can't tell what you are thinking. Why do you always surprise me. Why do you never do what everyone else does?" Izaya muttered under the covers.

"What do you mean?"

"Normally a one night stand with our relationship would lead into a fight. From every other time we have encountered I have been attacked. Now you want to get with me. I don't understand you," Izaya cried into the covers. His head was killing him from all the confusion. He didn't understand anything.

"When I woke up this morning. I felt so good. So relax and chill. I felt really calm and even seeing you I didn't want to hurt you. All I want is to make you feel good. I think I am in love with you," Izaya didn't move. His face was even redder than before. "Listen. I was thinking about this at work, I don't know you at all or your motivation to make my life hell,"

"It's because you. I don't get you at all your change your mind so quickly so I've been testing you out to see how you'd react," Izaya sat up then turned to Shizuo before kissing him on the lips softly and leaning back.

"You are a kisser. Could you...em...never mind," Izaya turned away getting up from his bed. Shizuo got up with him then took his slender hand as he was all tipsy.

"What was it? What were you going to say?" Izaya blushed and turned his head in to his arm. He didn't know why, he just did.

"I need a shower but I can't stand on my own and I don't fancy a bath...Join me?" Shizuo blushed but nodded his head.

"If we shower together then this means we are officially dating," Shizuo helped him into the shower and put on the water before stripping himself and Izaya. The two got in and Izaya clung onto Shizuo as he washed his back and his hair and under his arms.

The hot water felt amazing for the two and were happily enjoying the sensation as the water drenched them, soothing their aches. Shizuo reached for the shampoo and massaged it into his hair and Izayas hair.

When the two came out, Izaya got dressed into his pyjama: boxers, shorts and a grey hoodie. He climbed into bed then lay down resting his head on his pillow, "It's only six o'clock are you going to sleep?" Shizuo asked as he put on his old pair of boxers. Izaya got up and took his boxers off and headed into the room next door which had a machine on the far back wall to the left. A dryer on the right, a hamper in the middle and on the right wall was a tabler where freshly stacked clothes sat. Izaya walked over and put on a wash for his clothes. Shizuo was stark naked with water dripping down.

"Izaya!" A voice called from down stairs. The informant walked into his bedroom and handed Shizuo a white top, joggers and a pair of boxers. Izaya headed down the stairs to see Namie with a bag. Izaya took them and headed up the stairs.

"You're not getting payed. I changed my mind, you're not getting payed for the month. Good bye. I don't want your services. You're fired," He hissed before making his way up the stairs and saw Shizuo sitting on his bed quietly.

"Sit on my lap?" Shizuo patted his knees and Izaya walked over and sat down on his lap though he didn't know why he did so. He tilted his head back closed his eyes as Shizuo wrapped his arms around his small waist.

"We are dating now. So get used to it," Izaya nodded slowly then sighed heavily. He was still so lost with the blonde. He could never understand his actions or his reasoning. He wanted a relationship with him, though only a month ago he was trying to get him killed. He sounded genuine as well, so it wasn't a prank. He just didn't understand why all of a sudden they became boyfriends and the word 'love' had already been tossed around like it meant nothing to them.

Izaya had always wanted to be confessed to during high school. He always dreamt of that girl (or guy) come up to him and say that they were deeply infatuated by him and they were in love. Izaya would smile back at the person with tears in his eyes though he'd hide them and thank the person for feeling such feelings and maybe date them.

He never got that dream to come true, everywhere he look he'd see partners everywhere. Even the social rejects were together and were getting lovely-dovey together. He watched as everyone got together and he was left alone. Even Shizuo was dating some girl from his science class.

He hated it. He'd see them make out in a classroom and then be surprised to find out that they were dating each other. He hated it. Shinra even was dating some girl as well, but she was cheating on him with some other guy. He had to expose her for cheating on his friend.

By the end of his school years, not a single confession and by that time in the year book he was 'most likely to die alone'. Izaya wiped his eyes as tears began to stream down. He wasn't sure if he was jumping at the chance to date someone. He felt like a 60 year old virgin.

"Hey, you alright?" Izaya nodded his head and turned in to his new boyfriend. He felt his warm hands softly patting his head. It was like he knew that's where he loved to be touched. He was like a dog when it came to his head. He loved the touch, he leaned in for the touch.

He was being so gentle and it made him even sadder. He called him a monster yet he was so gentle, "Can you do me a favour?" Shizuo nodded his then felt Izaya take his hand and put it over his groin while the other hand went to his chest.

"Touch me a little. Just don't get me hard," Shizuo wasn't that bothered. When Izaya felt Shizuo gently press his hand on his groin he frowned. Why was he so chill? Why would he touch someone he once wanted to kill? Why was he so okay with this? Izaya slapped his hands away in frustration and leaned against him with a grunt.

"I'm going to sleep. Night," Izaya crawled into his side of the bed and closed his eyes falling asleep. Shizuo nodded his head then leaned across and kissed his lips softly before cuddling in beside him. Izaya growled quietly but he liked the attention and the warm body pressed against his.

* * *

**Start of a new series. I hope you guys enjoy this. Please review this story. I want to know your opinion. I'm trying not to make Shizuo OCC. But gotta leave some mystery. Enjoy none the less.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Izaya was skipping through the bustling city, that was filled with all kind of wonderful people, including the leader of the dollars and yellow scarfs being mare children, a magical irish fairy, also known as a dullahan, a monster with brute strength and anger issues, and many other wonderful beings that Izaya loved to look at. This city was Ikebukuro, the place were Izaya was drawn to._

_He was minding his own business, if that includes watching as a female smashed up her boyfriends car as the boyfriend and some other female draped in bed sheets stood at the window screaming down to the road below. The female was crying heavily as the crowbar smashed into the back window._

_The boyfriend screamed and cursed at the girl below drawing a crowd. Izaya almost felt bad for her, he was the one who told that female smashing the cars window to return home at this time. She had been worried about her boyfriend cheating, he only told her to return from work early._

_Honestly he hated seeing couples split up. How many secrets that girl would of told that douche bag at the window, how she probably poured her heart out to him and only to have him trampled on it, no wonder she was smashing his cars window in. How the female imagined a beautiful life with that dick. How she could imagine herself in a lovely and expensive white dress walking down to meet that dick at the alter. How he'd hold her hand when she pushed for the baby to leave her and the smiles that dick would give her when the child started shrieking. Their love story was beautiful yet ended tragically._

_Yet, Izaya had no story. He yet had to write an introduction to at story, he still needed the paper and pen. He wanted to write a story, yet no main character ever introduced herself or himself. He shrugged walking away from the scene, his hands in his pocket as he thought of the book he wanted. The girl would be blonde and intelligent, yet shy. They'd be in the same class and at the end of the day when they are on cleaning duty, she'd confess her love to him and he'd agree to date her. From then on, he'd share his darkest secrets with her, tell her what he loved. Tell her what made him cry. He'd stand at that alter and watch as she walked towards him with a smile on her beautiful face. She'd stop when she was beside him and her slender hand would hold his and she'd look at him with such beautiful eyes. They'd lean in for a kiss and everyone would clap for them as their eternity together was declared._

_Nine months later he'd be holding her hand as she pushed for her own child out, how he'd hand over their daughter and smile at his wife who was as beautiful as the first day he laid eyes on her. From then on they'd live a happy ever after._

_Izaya sighed to himself and felt a fist to the jaw with the growl,"IZAYA!" The name stretched out as the said male went flying into a building, his head smashing against the wall, his body slumping to the floor, bones broken. Shizuo walked over and with a hand to his neck, strangled him till his eyes rolled back._

_When Izaya came to he saw him lying beside his lover, Shizuo. He smiled gently and reached up to touch his cheek, "Hey you," He saw the hatred in his lovers eyes and lowered his hand back to his side._

_"I don't love you. I never have. I want you dead," and with those parting words Shizuo lifted a large butcher knife into the air and swung it down with great force..._

* * *

Izaya opened his eyes with tears streaming down his face. He turned to see Shizuo sleeping beside him. He growled and more tears streamed down his face. The raven kicked the blonde in the stomach startling him up, "I can't do this. Let's break up...I want you out of my house," Izaya said after, keeping his voice low. Shizuo didn't move and started at his new boyfriend with confusion. They just got together, he was so confused. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! LEAVE! NOW!" Izaya screamed as more tears fell down his face. Shizuo got up and put on his clothes before exiting quickly.

Izaya turned into his pillow and cried himself to sleep.

Shizuo was walking around with Tom collecting debt from idiots and morons. He just started work and let out a large yawn, he watched as Izaya was on the other side of the road and was looking down at his phone. He watched as a blonde, slim and very sexy - from behind ran up to Izaya and kissed him on the lips before touching his cheek and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Tom noticed his staring, "Did you make up during the christmas party?" Shizuo looked to his boss with confusion and shook his head.

"It's to early to be fighting. I don't want him here, but he isn't doing anything yet so he'll be fine till lunch," Tom laughed and gently patted his friends back.

"Want to head for breakfast first?" Shizuo nodded then the two walked away noticing that Izaya and the blone were already away.

Izaya and the blonde headed female were sitting in a café, waiting to be served. The blonde smiled to Izaya before reaching forward and cupping his cheek as her thumb ran under his left eye, "Sweetie. What have you been crying for?" She asked with a genuine smile.

Izaya leaned into her touch and shook his head, "Rei. It doesn't concern you? I'm fine. I haven't been crying?" He smiled back at the girl. He had cried all night and into the morning but he didn't want to tell her that.

"Come on. We are cousins. Tell me?" Izaya shook his head.

"I swear on the twins life. I wasn't crying," he did slip his hand into his pocket and crossed his fingers to ensure their safety. Rei noticed this and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Fine...I cried myself to sleep," when he said that Shizuo was passing by with Tom. The blonde stopped and looked to Izaya but took a seat beside Tom at a small booth. "But I was really ill yesterday and I don't know why I cried. Can we drop it," Izaya blushed. Rei nodded then watched as male waiter inched forward.

"Hi darling," Rei smiled to the stranger, "Can we have a coffee no milk or sugar and a café latte with extra sweetener. For breakfast can we have two egg specials," she handed the waiter the menu's once he finished writing and he scurried away.

"Do you have any plans this evening?"

"Of course. My girlfriend and I are going for dinner. What do you think?!" He barked at her.

"You do now. Honey. I'm getting married on christmas. Hiroshi is having a stag night and you are going. The twins are my brides maids and you are the best man. So you are going to that stag night,"

"Hiroshi as in Hiroshi Takizawa. That Hiroshi. He's a flaming dick," Izaya said rather loudly getting a few heads turning, mainly Shizuo's.

"Please. I love him and I want you to enjoy yourself. Please go to the stag night for me?" Izaya nodded his head as he rolled his eyes.

"I swear to god, if there are any playboy hats or something stupid I'll die," Rei smiled to him then took his hand and held it in her own.

"You are the best," The waiter came over and put their drinks down then watched as Izaya yawned.

"You were ill yesterday, how are you feeling today?"

"Better," Izaya smiled then stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom for a second?" He stood up and made his way to the bathroom where he simply washed his hands. People in the stalls ran for it as he entered. He wasn't in the mood for much interaction. He heard the door open and heard the door lock.

Izaya turned to see Shizuo standing at the door with a frown, "What happened last night?" He asked. Izaya didn't say a word and went to dry his hands. He watched as Shizuo advanced forward and he tried to make a run for it. He managed to get to the door but couldn't unlock it quick enough.

"Talk to me," Shizuo begged holding the door shut. Izaya shook his head. He didn't want to seem week but he was terrified. He slid down the door and heard his phone ring. He answered it but said nothing. He hung up and sent Rei a text, to box up their breakfast. He waited for a reply which was a few minutes and read that Rei had it packed and payed for. He thanked her before getting up and kicking Shizuo away before making a run. He took Rei's hand and ran out of the café in a rush. Rei grabbed their breakfast and followed him away. She felt him shaking. He had changed. Her cousin wasn't right in the head.

The two headed to Rei's hotel and he lay on her bed shaking. He didn't want to be near Shizuo, he didn't understand anything. He confused him so much he made his head hurt. Why would he ask him out? They were once enemies. Sleeping with each other didn't change that, well it kind of did, but they were drunk. It was a night full of lust and nothing else.

"Sweetie. You're crying," Rei lay on his back and cuddled into him kissing his neck. Izaya growled and punched her away hitting her face. He didn't want to deal with her at the moment and her strange kisses he received from him.

He heard her whimper and saw a large bruise on her eye forming. Izaya shook his head and got up from the bed and touched her cheek and took her hand hand, "Sorry," He whispered before sitting back on the bed and closing his eyes as more tears streamed down his face.

He was the first person that was ever interested in him at all and it made him happy, but they had such bad blood that the idea was not even negotiable. Shizuo was probably planning his revenge and if he fell in love with him, he'd let down his guard and that's when he'd get him.

He wanted true love. He wanted that love that was only found in movies. He didn't want to end up like that girl smashing the windows in the guys car. He would be faithful to the person but he wanted them to be faithful back. He'd be a wreck if they weren't. He didn't want to be hurt.

He pretended that he wasn't bothered with everyone hating him but he was. He wanted just someone, that wasn't Rei, the twins or his parents, to love him. He just wanted someone. Rei got onto the bed and kissed Izaya's cheek, "Have your breakfast then go to sleep," Izaya sat up with tears streaming and opened the container and dug in to the egg special that included omelette, scrambled egg and toast. Izaya ate in silence, watching his cousin who was also silent.

"What's hurting you?" She asked. Izaya swallowed then looked down, blushing slightly.

"You'll laugh,"

"You can trust me," Izaya nodded then sighed.

"I want someone to love me...not just you or Miaru and Kururi nor mum and dad. Someone I can trust, snuggle up with. Make love songs seem fake while our love is stronger. Everyone is finding someone and I'm all alone. I've never dated a girl. Never kissed a girl, not including you and i want that someone...I want to find my soul mate," Rei smiled sweetly then touched his hand.

"They'll show up. They will. You are a nice guy, despite fucking with peoples lives and being a stalker and manipulative,"

"I should quit as in informant then if I have to find them," Izaya took out his phone to call Shiki but Rei slapped it away.

"A soul mates will love you, despite that. You're true love probably might be someone you really, really messed and hurt. If they can look past that, then that's your soul mate. There's a song...erm how does it go. There's a little girl and she says, 'What's a soul mate' it's like it's a father and daughter taking. The father says, 'Well it's like a best friend but more...It's the one person in the worlds that knows you better than anyone else...It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself because they inspire you...A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever...It's the one person that accepted you, believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would...And no matter what happens, you'll always love them...Nothing can ever change that," Izaya pouted feeling saddened even more. Shizuo didn't fit the bill. He didn't know him at all.

"I don't know," Izaya muttered to himself. He lay back in the bed but took his coat off and hung it up. The only person he could consider a soul mate was the person he was sitting next to. She new everything about him and loved him despite his flaws, but they were cousins and he weren't into that stuff and she was getting married.

"Go to sleep. You're not well," She tucked Izaya in then drank her coffee while texting her fiancee.

* * *

Izaya woke up and saw Hiroshi and Rei making out beside him. He huffed and with his groggy eyes he saw himself on top of Shizuo kissing him passionately. His hands in his hair while the strong blonde held his shoulders.

He watched as he kissed down his neck, leaving nips and small licks before returning to Shizuo's awaiting mouth. Shizuo turned his head and looked to the Izaya watching and smiled, "Morning sleepy," a hand reached forward and ruffled his hair.

Izaya blinked and saw Rei and Hiroshi smiling at him, well Hiroshi was frowning at Izaya. Rei touched her cousins cheek and then smiled up to her finance. Izaya got up quickly taking his jacket and running out. Rei ran after him.

She chased him down the stairs leaping from each set till she caught up with him, "Sweetie. Stop running away. What's wrong?" Izaya looked down then shook his head.

"I don't like Hiroshi. We don't have a good history. I was vulnerable. Why did you bring him back when I was sleeping. My coat was off," Rei sighed.

"He won't touch you. I'll kill him if he lay a hand on you. You're still going to the stag do. Okay. You'll be fine," Izaya nodded but left anyway. His cousin smiled as he walked away. His trust issues have got seriously worse. She headed up the stairs and smiled to her fiancee sitting on the bed with a frown.

"Sweetie. His trust issues are worse than ever. Please be nice to him. Show him a good time. He'll be on his guard more than ever so please just don't intimidate him,"

"Why did you not tell me in high school that you were cousins with him. No not just cousins, the closets frickin' cousins that ever existed," Rei frowned.

"He's a nice guy. He has some issues...he doesn't have any friends. No one he can talk to on how he feels. He has me and is open with me. I don't want him to shut down. He's not telling me everything and it's killing him on the inside. Please be nice. But do have a good time," she kissed his cheek then left the hotel to find her cousin.

Izaya was walking down the streets seeing couples everywhere. He saw a blonde and a smaller brown haired couple. He could see himself and Shizuo holding each others hands. Everywhere he was holding the brutes hand.

He soon felt a pair of arms grab him and was pulled into an alley way. He turned his head and saw the male that was always stuck on his mind. Shizuo sighed and let him go before stepping back his hands in the air, "I'm just going to talk. Okay? I won't touch you," Izaya nodded but took out his pocket knife and held it in his hand.

"What happened last night," Shizuo stepped forward and Izaya stepped back. Shizuo stood and stared at Izaya. Ever since they had sex, he saw him differently. He was afraid, terrified. He never ever tried to flee from him like earlier. He was shaking and he was really scared. He walked closer and closer until Izaya's back was against the wall.

"Leave me. Please," Shizuo stepped closer and closer till he could touch him. Izaya was in a door way so no one could see them from other end of the street.

"You were all for sleeping with me earlier. You were alright to sit on my lap and cuddle or go for a shower together, why are you retreating. You seemed terrified," Izaya closed his eyes and felt a familiar hand grab his and pull him away.

Shizuo watched as the blonde woman pushed him away and grabbed Izaya's hand before making a run for it. Izaya was running for his life, he was really scared, 'Was he cheating on her? Is that his girlfriend?' Shizuo thought to himself before taking leaving the other way with a sigh.

He met up with his boss and the two headed to one of his houses, "Are you working tonight as well?" Shizuo nodded his head.

"Yeah. There's some stag do tonight, so this will be fun,"

"Oh, you may end up with the stripper,"

"There will be competition though...and I kind of have eyes for someone else," Tom smiled.

"Can I meet her?"

"Well...no...erm...well...she is quite shy," Tom stopped and looked to his employee with shock.

"Aw you like shy girls?" Shizuo nodded and walked ahead and knocked on the house he was collecting debt from. He heard a window open and ran round the back and grabbed the male and brought him round to Tom. He stopped to see Izaya hiding behind a lamp post near by.

"This girl of yours...she's making you a better person. A few days ago you would have been knocking the guy senseless. I want to meet this girl," Tom smiled as he took the money from the male and put it into a bag. Shizuo turned to Izaya who blushed and ran away.

"Shes like a high school-er," Shizuo smiled. Tom looked to him then to where he was looking.

"Was she here? Is she stalking you?" Shizuo shrugged.

"She's not being creepy, we kind of had a fight...and she's terrified of me now,"

"Did you hurt her?"

"No. She just got scared and has shied away," Tom nodded then bit his lip.

"Let her approach you then and be really kind to her," Shizuo nodded then followed Tom to his next job. He spotted Izaya again and watched as he recoiled away and ran for it. Tom led him away to their last job and it was easy as the five year old answered the door and Tom did all the talking. Her parents weren't in and she happily allowed them in. Tom took the money and Shizuo gave her a lolly. It was meant for him but she seemed like a nice girl.

"Could you say that uncle tom and cousin Shizu-chan came to visit," The two left and made their way home.

* * *

Shizuo was working as a bartender at a sleazy little bar, the stag party was about to begin. He watched as Hiroshi Takizawa walked in. Shizuo and Hiroshi went to high school together and were some what close. It was an open bar so he just had to make them what ever they desired.

"Sh-izuo," Hiroshi gasped as they entered. The male smiled at the male then watched as a nervous Izaya walked in. While everyone else looked good, he was looking pretty average. "No fighting," he begged. Shizuo nodded then watched how Izaya retreated when he spotted him.

"Izaya...you are not going to the bar. What do you want to drink," Izaya took out a few yen and asked for water. Hiroshi took the money and was about to put it in his pocket but Shizuo took it.

"Water and fourteen beers," Shizuo nodded and poured the drinks for everyone. Izaya walked over to get his drink and watched as Shizuo put his money beside it.

"It's an open bar. No money required. Here," Izaya nodded then gasped when his hands touched Shizuo's. He retreated and went back to sit on his own, Shizuo shook his head and when Izaya came back for his water he told him to sit at the bar.

Izaya was reluctant but did so anyway. He sat quietly as everyone else got hammered. It was midnight when Shizuo sighed and a hot brunette walked in. She looked round the room and took to the stage while all the men gathered apart from Izaya who had no interest.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Izaya asked looking down. "I'm not asking you out or anything. It's christmas so what plans do you have?" Shizuo smiled as he cleaned up the counter.

"Erm Kasuka and my parents our coming to my house and I'm making them a nice dinner. Except I can't cook," Izaya laughed then gasped when he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist and began to un-buckle his belt.

"Come on...you seem uptight...come on," The stripper tried to take his jacket off but he jumped over the counter and hid behind Shizuo for protection.

"Jas...he's not in the mood. He'll most likely kill you," he said. Jasmine looked to Izaya with a huff then stood on the counter and began to take her bra off and her panties. All the guys hollered as she did so apart from Izaya who was hiding.

"No thank you," Shizuo softly pushed her away and she landed in some guys arms. Izaya sighed gratefully but when realising he was holding onto Shizuo like he was a young child he let go and jumped back over the counter.

"I-I can cook. I can make the meal for you now if you want and you can just heat it up," Shizuo nodded his head. The party was over and Shizuo made his way back to his apartment with Izaya. He was making the steps toward him.

Izaya walked in and slowly took his jacket off and put it on Shizuo's bed before making his way into the kitchen, "Hey can I rest up a bit. I'm tired," Izaya shook his head and Shizuo took a seat at the kitchen counter and watched as Izaya began to prepare for the meal. He did the turkey and all the vegetables.

When he was done he put them in the freezer and left little note of instructions on how to cook. He went into Shizuo's bedroom and took his jacket but felt Shizuo wrap his arms around, "Stay tonight," Izaya shook his head but felt a couple of kisses to the neck.

"I'll treat you good. Come on," Izaya shook his head but he couldn't stop himself from tilting his head up for Shizuo to get better access. Shizuo scraped his teeth down his throat and gently making him moan out in pleasure.

"Stop pease. Please!" He began to cry. Shizuo nodded and stepped away.

"Let's date. Izaya. What are you scared off? Why are you so scared of me?" Shizuo asked pushing him to bed. Izaya tried to scurry away but Shizuo took a seat on his stomach and pinned him down.

"I'll get up once you tell me why you are so scared," Izaya had tears in his eyes as he looked to that handsome male above him.

"I'm scared...I don't want to break up. I don't want to tell you my weakness and then you'll use it against me. I don't want to get hurt," Shizuo smiled then bent down and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Have you ever dated anyone?" Izaya shook his head then looked away. Shizuo smiled at him then kissed his forehead again.

"Listen...I may not be the person you live with forever but you can't be put off by that. I am not someone who does that. One of my girlfriends in high school cheated on me and I never got mad and I never hurt her," Izaya turned his body and was lying on his stomach.

"Last night. I had a dream...it was like last week when you went to strangle me. You succeeded. Then when I woke up from being strangled you betrayed me and killed me. It was fake and you never ever loved me," Shizuo shook his head and kissed Izaya's neck.

"Yes we were enemies. But I can't bring myself to hate you. I think of the past and I can't hate you. You told me why you did those things and I believe you,"

_'It's the one person that accepted you, believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would,'  
'This guy of yours...he's making you a better person'  
'They make you a better person. They don't actually make you a better person you do that yourself because they inspire you,'  
'I think of the past and I can't hate you,'  
'And no matter what happens, you'll always love them...Nothing can ever change that,' Izaya turned around and smiled to Shizuo._

"Okay. Let's give this a shot," Shizuo got off of him then watched as Izaya got up and went to the door.

"I can't stay...I need to be up early to have clients over before I can start my holiday. I'll see you later," Shizuo nodded but chased after him and pulled him in close and kissed him passionately on the lips. Izaya opened his mouth and Shizuo slipped his tongue into the others mouth and pinned him against the wall. Izaya was going weak in the knee and needed the support.

"Can't you just get up early?" Izaya shook his head and sucked on Shizuo's lower lip. The two pulled away when breath became important. Izaya rested his head on Shizuo's shoulder. "Merry Christmas Izaya," The raven blushed but murmuring the same back. "I will be working until noon so I hope to see you then," Izaya shrugged and left the apartment calling a taxi on his phone.

Shizuo smiled. What a lovely day this was going to be. He took a deep breath before heading to bed. He felt as if he never hated Izaya. He just couldn't find the hatred like he once did. He must have pounded all the hatred out of him and all was left was blank canvas they they'll set up eventually fill up with positive emotions.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I realised that some may not know what a stag do is. It's erm a bachelor party. I'm from scotland so it's kind of a different way and I'm not changing how I write for others. Anyway please review.**

**Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya when returning home from Shizuo's, headed for a shower and then after then got some coffee for himself before dealing with some very early clients, including the woman wondering about her son. He had told her to go to a certain cafe and ask for the name 'Loki'. He spent his morning dealing with Shiki who had given him a christmas present as well as demanding information on a certain groups that could be threatening them.

Izaya sighed then went into the cupboard and pulled out the twins presents before lying on the couch and going for a nap. He was wearing a pair of grey joggers and a lose fitting black top. He had also ran to the shops to buy Shizuo a present. Though they just started dating, he wanted to get him something nice and had his gift in his drawer. He actually had go presents for him.

Shizuo. His mind was always lingering on the blonde. He was something he couldn't figure out but was happy with him none the less. He wanted to feel his soft lips again, feel his warm breath against his neck.

"Izaya," a voice called out. He looked up to see his mother standing beside him. He stood up and gave her a hug, he saw a few bags at his door and he brought them in and made his way over to where the tree was and set the twins presents down.

"BROTHER!" Two voices screamed and ran over to their older brother. Izaya held his youger sisters kissing their foreheads sweetly. "Merry christmas brother," they kissed his cheek then sat down on his sofa as he made them a cup of tea and a nice breakfast for the pair. He took a seat on the sofa beside them as they snuggled into her body.

"We barely got any sleep brother. We got about three hours," Izaya laughed.

"I didn't sleep at all. I've been awake. I was at Hiroshi's stag do then I came back and had clients then you girls came in,"

"Do you want to get some rest?" Izaya's mother asked walking over and touching his cheek.

"Na it's fine. I've done this many of times," The mother nodded and the next person to enter was Izaya's father. His parents were very young having him at only sixteen, but even dropping from school they were very successful life.

"Merry christmas," Izaya's father smiled and kissed his sons forehead before making his way over to his wife who was sorting through the presents. She walked over and handed the twins their presents and they happily went to open it.

They laughed when they saw a little bracelet each with their names in it. They opened more and more until wrappers were everywhere. It was now Izaya turn. He had a few large presents from his sisters and some from his parents.

He got a few clothing and a ton of money from his family. The twins had one more gift for him and walked into the hall and brought in a small little black cat. Izaya took the cat and smiled, "It's to start your collection," Izaya laughed sitting the feline on his lap. Kururi saw a few bruises on her brothers neck.

"You're seeing someone on?" She asked. Izaya touched his neck shaking his head.

"It's just Rei, being mean," he insisted. "Anyway what should I name my girl?" He asked patting the scared cats head.

"Kururi," She suggested herself. Izaya shook his head.

"Sena. It was going to be one of your names. So I'll go with that," Izaya smiled then watched as she took a seat on the middle table.

"Dear...go get dressed and then we'll head down to the church," Izaya nodded then went upstairs followed by his mother. He was in his room taking of his top when his mother walked in. "Rei doesn't kiss you to hard...so who owns these?" She asked touching the bruises on his hips and up his back.

"Erm...two nights ago...I erm...got drunk...and had a night stand with someone...I think it was a male...but I don't know who," Izaya sighed sitting on his bed and his mother took a seat beside him.

"It doesn't count then. Your first time is when you do it with someone you remember and consider a partner despite what end you receive it," Izaya blushed then put on a red dress shirt and his waist coat and his nice trousers. He puts on a large jacket and his gloves and made his way out the door with the rest of the family putting the kitten in his laudry room to keep her from eating anything.

Izaya had grabbed Shizuos present along with Rei's and was standing outside the church with his sisters holding his hands. They both wore red dresses and had their hair in ponytails. Miaru ruffled Izaya's hair, "Don't mess his hair," Mrs Orihara slapped her daughters hand away and went to fix Izaya's hair with her saliva and her thumb.

Izaya saw from the corner of his eye Shizuo and gestured for him to wait. The blonde made up an excuse to stop and allowed Tom to walk ahead. The Orihara's made their way inside except Izaya who walked into an alley way with Shizuo following him.

"Hey you look nice," he laughed touching his hair and gently stroked it.

"It's my cousins wedding. Enjoy today alright. I'll pop by after I'm let go, but it will be late at night," Shizuo blushed then went into his jacket pocket and took out a parcel, that was like A4 size but bulkier. Izaya smiled and took out the little present he got for him as well. It was a rather small box that could sit in his palm.

They both laughed and put them in their pockets. (Shizuo put his inside his jacket pocket) "I hope it's alright. I've always wanted to spend christmas with my girlfriend...whoever. So I did want to get you something," Izaya blushed looking down. Shizuo touched his chin and brought it up and gently pecked his lips before bringing him in closer.

"I'll see you later. I'll open this when I'm available," Izaya headed into the church and went to find his cousin sitting in her underwear crying. He walked over and wrapped an arm around her.

"This is so nerve wracking. Walk me down the isle. I can't be alone. Please," Izaya kissed her hand and lay next to her.

"He's the one. He's the one for you. You're the one for him. He loves you. Last night, he was boosting to his friends on his sexy fiancee. How he can't wait to spend the rest of his time with you. And you should be thrilled," Rei nodded then got dressed into her white dress then watched as her own mother came in. She smiled at Izaya and went over to her daughter and kissed her cheek.

"When are you getting married Izaya dear,"

"Once I find someone that loves me as much as Rei loves Hiroshi," He smiled.

"Did you find that someone yet?"

"No. I've started my collection if cats. I think I'm settled," Rei burst into laughter and wrapped her arms around Izaya's shoulders.

"You have a cat. Oh wow," Izaya nodded his head and looked down. "Are you feeling better? Yesterday you were really out of sorts," Izaya nodded his head.

"Can I nap until the wedding starts?" He asked taking of his waist coat and shirt along with his good trousers and took the blanket and snuggled under it. Rei kissed his cheek and allowed him to sleep while Rei's mother did her daughters hair.

Izaya's mother walked in and saw that her son was sleeping. She saw a few bruises on his neck and walked over to Rei's mother. The two ladies were sisters, "Hiroko. Guess what happened the other night?" Hiroko looked up who was doing her daughters hair, as her sister Hanako did her make up.

"What?"

"Izaya dear had a one night stand with someone and it was a guy. He doesn't even know who it was," Rei looked to her cousin in the mirror and saw the few bruises on his neck. They were some fresh ones in their with some faded ones but she wasn't going to voice that.

"Does he have a diseases now?" Hiroko asked. Hanako shrugged then went into her makeup bag and tried harder.

"He's got pills all over the house. I hope he's alright. Do you know why he is on pills Rei dear?" Rei bit her lip thinking of what he took.

"He has some to keep him skinny. They eat away his fat. He's got anti-depresents. One that give him more caffeine and less tired. One to keep him sane. He has a lot on his mind. Erm, what else...to keep his sugar levels normal...and one that stops him from being overdosed on all the tablets he takes," The sisters looked to each other surprised that he was messed up.

"My poor baby," she walked over and pulled her son in for a cuddle. Rei watched from the corner of her eyes then saw the present. She asked for Hanako to pass them over. She saw one addressed to her and the other was addressed to him and that was it. No name just alart drom Izaya with an 'x' at the end of his name.

She asked for them to be put back where she had found them and for her to re-adjust his blanket as he would be freezing and get a cold. When the wedding was about to take place she woke up her cousin and helped him get dressed. He handed Rei her christmas present and she handed it to her mother and he led her down the isle where he gave her off to Hiroshi who was grinning like an idiot. He stood beside his sisters as instructed and looked out to see Shizuo walking past and was peeking in the window.

Izaya smiled softly then looked to his cousin and watched the ceremony go on. He did notice that his cousin looked lovely. She was radiating and stunning. She looked so happy. Izaya could only imagine himself with the person he loved being in Hiroshi's shoes, though reciting the vows seemed like a drag.

Izaya stopped when he came to a sudden realisation, he can't legally marry Shizuo. He cursed to himself and felt a hand slip into his. He saw Miaru crying and gave her a squeeze, "You're turn will be soon and you'll look just as stunning," Miaru nodded slowly as her brothers whispered words made her feel some what happier.

"You'll be next though," Izaya shrugged then watched as his cousin kissed the male he wasn't fond of, but still clapped for it. They headed out for a meal (a traditional christmas meal) then headed for the reception.

Izaya was dancing with his cousin, very drunk and out of his mind as he did so, "So who owns the bite marks?" Izaya touched his shoulder then blushed heavily.

"I found someone. Imma go to there house after so you have to take me," The woman nodded her head and allowed that. Izaya made his was over to his parents who were dancing together.

"Mum can I ask a favour?" The woman nodded then took her drunk son outside so he could have a quick word.

"Imma visit a friends house after. Take Sena home until I return. I don't wanna leave her for the first night. Please?" He begged.

"Would that friend be the person you had that one night stand,"

"And if it was?"

"He's a guy though,"

"What if I said we are a thing?" Izaya grinned dizzily then put a finger to his mothers lips and walked back in. Rei took Izaya and led him to Shizuo's. He was out of it completely and needed the rest. It was four in the morning and she lead him down the streets following his instructions to his friends house.

Izaya stumbled at the door and made his way in holding Rei's shoulder and hand an arm around her waist as they walked in. Both stopped when they saw Shizuo sitting on the couch with his boxers at his ankles as he pleasured himself, while porn was playing on the TV.

"Shizuo Haiwejima?!" She gasped. The blonde male gasped and watched as Izaya stumbled over and sat on his exposed lap.

"Rei...why are you here?" He asked looking at the female in shock.

"Shizu-chan. She's my cousin," Izaya whispered to him. Shizuo blushed then pulled his boxers up quickly then looked to Izaya who looked comfy cuddling into him.

"Since when were you two cousins?" He asked shocked.

"Erm since the day I was born. He's a few hours older than me," Shizuo nodded then watched as Rei smiled at the blonde male before her. She paused the porn and turned back to them.

"So you two are a thing. I'm very happy for you two," Izaya stood up and took Shizuo's hands and led him to the bedroom. Rei followed them and sighed. She went into a few drawers that Shizuo owned and found Izaya something he'd be warm to sleep in.

She began to strip him then dress him, "Help me get him to bed. I want to talk to you," Izaya shook his head and stood up wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck. Rei pulled him off and put on cotton shorts and a hoodie that Shizuo owned and found a blanket and cocooned him in the blanket.

"Imma tired," Shizuo picked him up and brought him into the living room where he was sitting and held him in his arms as if he was a newborn child. Rei sat beside them and touched Izaya's cheek and heard that he was snoring.

"It's been a while since we were alone. He's out for the count," She smiled.

"Yes, the last time we were properly alone I remember you giving me a blow job in the boys bathroom," Shizuo laughed. Rei smiled then lay back. "Was there something you had to talk to me about?"

"What is your intentions with Izaya? You better not hurt him and betray him?" Shizuo laughed shaking his head.

"Like what you did to me?"

"Yes that and anything else," Rei had cheated on Shizuo when the two dated in high school and had gone with Hiroshi in the end.

"I don't know if I should tell you or you already know...but Izaya has never ever dated someone...yesterday he was really upset about it. He wanted to find someone...he wanted to find his soul mate...he was about to give up being an informant for that," Shizuo gently stroked Izaya's cheek.

"I promise you that I am not dating him because I want revenge. I only want to be with him," Rei nodded then stood up.

"Keep him warm and I wouldn't wake him in the morning. My number is still the same so if you have any questions or worries about your reletionship just phone. I left my husband at the reception, I'll see you later," she kissed his cheek then made her way out of the apartment.

Shizuo stood up with Izaya in his arms and headed to bed. He lay Izaya on the bed and kissed his cheek before snuggling into his body and falling asleep.

* * *

Shizuo woke up and saw Izaya sleeping against his chest. He smiled and leaned across to see what time it was, it was half ten. He smiled then lay back and turned in to see Izaya who had his eyes scrunched up due to the light. He raised his head and gave a gentle smile at Shizuo. "Morning," Shizuo cooed as Izaya looked for the window and hissed.

"Shut your curtains. My head is killing me," Shizuo sat up making Izaya grunt and shut his blinds so the room was darker. Shizuo slipped under the covers and unwrapped Izaya from his cocoon and took his warm hands.

"I'm going back to sleep. My head is killing me," he burried his head in Shizuo's lap under the covers and fell asleep. Shizuo took his phone and was texting Shinra. The two had arranged to do something today.

"Who are you texting?" Izaya asked his mouth on Shizuo's groin.

"Shinra, we had plans for today...me, my family and Shinra and his family go shopping together. We did it since we were young," Izaya nodded his head but wasn't looking up.

"I'm going shopping with the twins. I take them out and buy them clothes and what not," Izaya gasped as Shizuo's door open and heard a muttered.

"Hey,"

"Kasuka you're ear-,"

"Who's that?" The male asked pointing to the extra lump in the bed that was lying on Shizuo.

"Just someone I'm involved with,"

"So the person you're dating?"

"Yeah...call it what you will," Shizuo huffed turning his head to the side.

"She ain't giving you a blo-"

"No no no. She's sleeping on my lap," Kasuka nodded then leaned against the door frame. Izaya had indeed fallen back asleep against Shizuo's lap and was peacefully snoring.

"Going to introduce me to her?"

"Later. She's sleeping. I don't want mum and dad to find about her just yet so head into the living room," Shizuo shook Izaya gently.

"I have to start my day. You have to get up," Izaya sat up the covers falling of his body once the young actor was finally away. The raven reached forward and took Shizuo's phone and sat there fiddling with it.

"What are you doing?"

"We don't have each others numbers. I'm giving you mine. Put yours into mine," Shizuo got up and took Izaya's phone and began to add his number in then put it on his bedside table.

"You have a few texts from Shiki who ever that is?" Izaya took his phone and called Shiki while cuddling into Shizuo.

"Yes," Izaya snarled to his boss. Shiki was fully aware that he was on a break and was annoyed that he was interrupting his break.

"..."

"What! Alright...bye then," Izaya hung up and leaned against Shizuo.

"Come round tonight. Text first I may have clients...oh and you're not allergic to cats are you?" Shizuo shook his head with a smile watching as Izaya began to get dressed.

"It's like we are in high school. You're cousin use to do this," Izaya frowned before looking to the door before opening Shizuo's window and looking down as he buttoned up his shirt.

"I now own a cat...alright...I'll be going. You were last watching porn...would that still be on?" Shizuo scrambled to his feet and saw his parents about to turn the tv on. When they saw him they stood up and gave him a hug while Shizuo snatched the remote to have two blondes grinding on each other. Kasuka blushed at the sight of the two females. Shizuo pressed the numbers for the news then turned the TV off.

Shizuo walked back into his bedroom to see Izaya sitting on the ledge of the window. The blonde walked over and pressed his lips to Izaya's and pulling him in closer.

"I'll see you tonight alright," Izaya pushed Shizuo away then jumped from the second floor into the tree that was branch over and climbed down before making his way to the main street and hailing a taxi but instead he saw Celty and she gave him a lift to his own home in Shinjuku, she was heading that way so she wasn't so bothered.

Shizuo smiled then headed into his living room to see the news on the TV, it was nothing important, it was a flaming segment on him and how he hasn't yet destroyed the city. He sat down beside Kasuka and watched as his past self had Izaya's neck in his grasp and was strangling him.

He texted Izaya with a sorry and took a picture of the screen. He saw the fear in Izaya's eyes. He had never seen that before in the ravens eyes before. He had tears running down. Why didn't he notice the fear in his eyes. He was scared.

He felt his phone buzz and saw he got a text from Izaya, he opened it and read '_That's in the past, hopefully. Don't worry about it,_' Shizuo couldn't help but smile. He was now happy with someone though they used to hate each other.

"Is she away?" Kasuka whispered to his brother. Shizuo nodded his head, taking a seat beside his brother and lay his head back against the couch. He got a text again and saw a cute little black cat with a pink collar. Shizuo smiled at the photo faintly seeing Izaya in the reflection of the cats eyes.

Shizuo couldn't wait to see Izaya again. He couldn't wait till he was able to be with him, just talk to him and be able to cuddle him. He never knew it felt so much better to cuddle and kiss him than hurt him. He felt so relaxed being with him which was weird as he was usually angry but he couldn't.

He didn't want to admit it, he did have a few dreams in where Izaya and him got together, Izaya would act very cute while he sat on top of him and bounced up and down. Those nights were more traumatic for him as the flea and him were having sex so when he saw him that day he'd be very pissed for him showing up in his dream and doing such things to him.

Shizuo smiled lightly, maybe those dreams were a sign that they should belong together or that he did have such deep feeling for the raven. He wished that he had tried to get along then maybe then Izaya would feel more comfortable with him.

"Go dressed and we'll go meet the Kishitani's," Shizuo nodded and headed into his room to begin the day.

* * *

**I didn't get many reviews for this which makes me sad, so thank you, WrightingSadist and TheAnimeResonance for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter none the less. I'll be doing my other story soon then it will be back to this.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya was holding his sisters hands as they made there way through Ikebokuro mall. The place was extremely busy, so Izaya was happily enjoying watching people pass them, getting a small glimse of their lives by the conversations they held, or the conversation-less conversations that weren't being held.

Miaru and Kururi were dragging him into store after store, finding cute little items of clothing that had no meaning to anything and was just a drawback to their money and a night out. They were fawning over a pink clutch handbag that would look good on a night out. Izaya was against the scabby purse. It would be a strain in the wrist carrying it with you. It could easily get lost, if tipsy and it could easily fall into the hands of someone else.

"Brother. It's a cute purse," Izaya shook his head.

"Function over asthetics and the function is poorly. They draw suckers into buying it as it may look cute besides...do you even like the colour pink?" Both girls shook their heads and they stepped away from the clutch bag section and ventured over, took the minimum of four steps, to the stores selection of shoulder bags which were of more worth.

Izaya sighed as they began to browse the bags. They found a bag they both loved and went to pay with their brothers credit card though he typed the number in. He wasn't giving that information to them, not even Shizuo if things got really serious.

They headed out and dragged him to the food court where he bumped into people. The girls were about to fall but the group caught them along with Izaya holding both their hands. Izaya looked up to see Shizuo staring back at him, holding his sisters.

"Thanks," Izaya hissed before dragging the twins away. He took a seat at one of the vacant tables at the court, surrounded by small counters that were linked to different franchises, "What do you want?" He asked.

The girls decided on a fattening Mcdonalds. Izaya nodded and made his way over to the counter and ordered two medium meals. Izaya felt a hand run up his arm and turned to see Shizuo stand behind.

"Thanks...for the twins. I don't want people to catch on quickly to us...so I'm just gonna act," Shizuo nodded slowly trying not to get the attention of his brother and Shinra.

"What did you order?" Shizuo asked as Izaya stepped to the side and allowed him to order.

"It's just for the twins. I'm not eating here," Izaya said softly. Shizuo nodded and put in his own order and waited at the side beside Izaya who looked quite sad.

"Please come round tonight. The twins may be around but pleas-" Izaya was cut off as his order was thrusted in his face by a tray. Izaya took his order scowling at the woman and giving Shizuo a gentle smile, "I'll text you later," He walked away and sat beside his sisters and handed over their meal.

"Brother...are you going to eat?" Izaya shook his head.

"That's junk food. I'll eat later," Izaya insisted and then was soon held down by Miaru while Kururi threw chips down his throat. He was choking on them as he had them forced down his throat. He pushed away from Miaru and Kururi before looking in his coat pocket, frantically. Nothing. He rushed over to Shinra despite Shizuo being there.

"I watched and I don't. I'm not a pharmacy," Izaya hissed and went to rush to the toilet but was grabbed by Shinra.

"It's not good for you. They care. Please don't," Izaya slipped his hand away and walked away before rushing into the toilet. He went into one of the stalls and knelt in front, lifting the toilet seat up. He put two fingers into his mouth making him gag. He continued to push his fingers back, gagging badly, tears streaming down his face from a reflex.

"Izaya!" Shizuo called out. He heard someone heave and heard someone empty his stomach. It was Izaya. He ripped the door of it's hinges and saw Izaya leaning over, emptying his stomach. He put the door back on and steadied it so they could be alone in the cubical.

"Don't lecture me," Shizuo knelt bent down and kissed his forehead.

"You have food disorders?" Shizuo asked patting his head softly. Izaya closed his eyes nodding his head slowly.

"As your boyfriend...I'm not going to lecture you...but I will help you, okay?" Izaya nodded his head and rested his head against Shizuo's chest closing his eyes. "Come on. You have two sisters worried about you. Go back and at least eat a few chips and stomach them. Okay?" Izaya rolled his eyes but nodded his head. Shizuo took the door off and let them out before putting it back in place.

Izaya stepped out first and made his way over to his sisters to see they had moved over beside the Haiwejima's and the Kiristani's. Izaya was pulled into a seat and he just looked down not saying anything. Shinra pushed his box of chips in front and Izaya slowly picked one up and put it to his lips.

Shizuo came out moments later and glared as Izaya had joined them with his sisters. He took a seat beside Izaya who was staring at the chips he was about to eat. He shook his head and put it down.

Kasuka handed him a bag of fruit that came with his meal and Izaya nodded thankfully and nibbled happily on the small apples and grapes. Shizuo frowned at his brother who was being rather kind to his enemy, well far as they were concerned.

"Brother. Yuuhei invited us over to eat, isn't that kind of him," Izaya nodded slowly then rested his head against his palm.

"How drunk did you get yesterday," Shinra asked with a small chuckle.

"Not sure. Still hung over," Izaya moaned.

Izaya watched as a very obesse person walked over who was extremely out of breath. He chucked his fruit bag down and watched as Kasuka stood up and made his way around. He got Kururi to stand up and he sat back down bringing the girl onto his lap.

"Come on. It's good for you. It won't-" Kasuka held a bit apple to his lips and slowly inched it in.

"You weren't there. It wasn't you...it's hard," Izaya whispered back quietly. Shizuo frowned, since when was his younger brother and Izaya such close friends. Kasuka clearly knew something that he didn't and it was pissing him off.

"Dear, I don't see why you are getting angry. You were his childhood friend," Shizuo's mother sighed. Shizuo looked to his mum confused and she went into her purse and took out a picture of a child aged 5 who was wider than he was tall and he was pretty tall, tallier than the other two boys who were Shizuo and Shinra.

"That's not Izaya is it. I remember that kid," Izaya nodded his head.

"That was me."

"That kid...he saved my life...he pushed me away from a car," Izaya nodded his head. "He then...died," Shizuo frowned.

"Nope...I took a heart attack, I was near death...then I went to rehab for a while...well fat camp," Izaya explained to Shizuo who was extremely confused by all of this. Kasuka looked to Miaru who looked pretty jealous and patted her head.

"We must be heading. I have a few clients to meet with later," Izaya pulled his sisters away as they were finished with lunch and went to another store where that very obese person was. People were laughing at him and he looked very saddened by it. While the girls went to try on clothes he went to speak to the person.

"Hey...are you alright?" Izaya asked the male who shook his head. "Want to know a secret?" The fat male didn't respond to him. Izaya went into his wallet and pulled am picture of himself five years old. "That's me," The fat male hissed at Izaya but took out a chocolate bar.

"I'm going to die of starvation,"

"No we are, you keep eating it all. You'll die of a heart attack. Here's my card. Phone me if you want to change your ways...for the record the lift doesn't work," Izaya moved away and watched as his sisters came out. They didn't like any clothes and decided to leave the mall.

* * *

Izaya sat in his apartment alone with his cat when he heard a knock at the door. He opened up to revel his boyfriend with a grin and stepped inside happily. The informant held his cat in his hands as she would run away.

They took a seat on the couch and wrapped their arms around each other to cuddle into each other, Sena sitting on Izaya's lap, hissing at Shizuo. Izaya pressed his lips to the blondes temple and smiled weekly.

"I think my sisters are coming...but I have something to tell you," He began turning to face him properly. Shizuo nodded and pulled him in closer, his hand resting on his thigh, "Tonight...well tomorrow, two in the morning...I'm heading to america for work...I'll be back in a week. Since I'm going with Yukuza...I'm allowed to bring a person...say my body guard until i get on the plane," Shizuo nodded with a sad smile.

"Alright. Stay safe," Izaya snuggled into him and took his warm hands within his own.

"I didn't know we were friends when we were younger. That's quite a shock," Izaya nodded his head.

"I was a fat shit, so of course you wouldn't remember me," Shizuo took Izaya's clothes of quickly for some unknown reason, but kept his boxers on and trailed a hand down his toned chest and one hand on his thigh.

"You lost so much weight. Wow," Shizuo pressed his lips to his stomach and then to his thighs. It was the first time they did anything so sexual and though Izaya was loving the small kisses to his body, he couldn't go any further. It would hurt if they had sex and he had to be at the top of his game for tomorrow.

Another knock came at the door and Izaya quickly got dressed, throwing on his top and slipping on his jeans. He ran to the door and opened up to revel his sisters with their mother, "Hey, come in. I have a friend over, so be nice," Izaya asked the twins as they walked in and took a seat beside Shizuo.

"Is he your bo-" Izaya put a hand to her mouth but nodded slowly. He took his hand away then turned.

"I'll introduce you two later on. Good bye,"

"Have a safe trip dear," Hanako kissed her sons forehead before leaving. Izaya shut his door and turned round to see the twins stare at Shizuo.

"Be nice," he walked over and grabbed Miaru who was hissing at him and sat her down on his knee and cuddled into her.

"Brother...we have a movie we want to watch...kinda...can we?" Miaru asked, her voice really low as she spoke. Izaya nodded his head then watched as she went red. "The boys in our class were talking about...porn...so we want to watch it...but I'm so nervous. Will you watch it with us?" Izaya thought for a moment before nodding his head.

"I only own hentai movies. Will they do?" The girls nodded and Izaya went into a drawer where all his movies are kept and took out his small selection with the wrapper still on. He handed them over and the girls picked one and went to put it in the DVD player.

Izaya sat beside Shizuo who had stayed silent since the girls came in, "Will you stay good?" He asked brushing his hand down his thigh. Shizuo still never spoke but touched his boyfriends face and brushed his cheek. "Go upstairs...if it becomes too much," Izaya moved away just as the girls turned and cuddled into their brother.

The menu screen came on with two girls moaning heavily as a small little snippet at the side showed them what was awaiting after pressing play. Kururi pressed play and the movie began. The girls were very much engrossed in the film while Izaya had his eyes on Shizuo who was some what paying attention to the film.

He had a slight bulge but he wasn't going to get up to fix it, then he would draw attention to himself. The female on the tv was moaning extremely loud and shouting out lewd words to her brother who was pounding into her.

"For the record, I love you...but not in the way that she loves him," The twins laughed nodding their heads and cuddling in closer.

"I have someone," Miaru whispered. Izaya nodded his head.

"Don't insult me. I know. You and Aoba are a couple. I'm aware...I've been waiting for you to tell me," Miaru blushed a deep red then looked down. "Would you ever do that with him?" Miaru went deep red and shrugged her shoulders. "What I don't understand is that Kururi liked Aoba but allowed you to have him...who do you want Kururi," The girl closed her eyes nervously then looked to Shizuo making him feel awkward.

"Yuuhei," she whispered.

"Kasuka. You'll have no chance with Yuuhei as that isn't a real person. But Kasuka...my younger brother you'll have a better shot," Kururi looked to Shizuo with a grin and watched as he took out his phone and handed it to Kururi with his name on his contact.

"I'm not going to hook you up. You'll do all the work but if you really like my brother, though you're 8 years apart...I'll allow it," Kururi smiled at Shizuo before leaning into him to watch the movie. It was then that she noticed that he had a small bulge in his pants but said nothing. She gently kicked Izaya and strained her gaze to the area.

The movie continued and the four sat peacefully apart from Shizuo who was going crazy with the pressure in his boxers, "I'm going to go to bed. Night girls," Shizuo stood up and walked swiftly up the stairs to Izaya's bed.

"I'll be joining you. Since the twins are here, we'll be sharing," Izaya laughed as he watched as Sena followed Shizuo up the stairs. Izaya yawned then kissed his sisters heads.

"I'll be getting up really early so I'm going to bed, you can watch some more if you please and just head to bed after. I'll come and say goodbye before I leave," he went into his bedroom and saw Shizuo lying on his bed un-doing his belt. Izaya shut the door silently then rushed over to him and licked his lips begging for entrance. Shizuo eagerly opened his mouth for the warm muscle and accepted it willingly. Izaya crawled up the bed, his knee pressing against Shizuo's tent.

"Mmm," Izaya moaned into the mouth. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya's torso and rolled them over. Izaya fixed his leg that was squished under Shizuo's body and wrapped his legs around the bodyguards waist.

"Ugh," Shizuo moaned in pain and pleasure as the pain in his trousers was killing him but it felt so good as he rubbed his bulge against the smaller males leg. Izaya rolled them back over and finished undoing his belt before pulling Shizuo's trousers down, throwing them as far as he could. Izaya cupped the large erection hidden by cloth, the tip peeking out the boxers. Izaya bit his tongue softly looking at the beautiful tip.

They had never ever done anything to dirty, while fully conscious, though he didn't want to go all the way and receive such a loving piece of meet in his ass. He never knew that Shizuo looked so stunning before in bed, but seeing the bulge, all he wanted was to feel that inside him.

"Izaya?" Miaru called out from behind the door. Izaya sighed and made his way outside to see his younger sister who looked pretty sad. He shut the door silently and frowned and made his way into the laundry room to talk to her.

"I want to break up with Aoba," she whispered.

"Why?" Izaya asked stunned. He walked over and wrapped his arms around his sister. She held him as she began to cry heavily in her brothers arms. Izaya kissed her forehead and sat on the empty table he used to folded his clothes and got Miaru to sit on his lap.

"I'm in love with someone else," she stated.

"That's good," Miaru shook her head.

"It's a girl. I like this girl in my class," Izaya nodded his head and kissed her cheek.

"Sweetheart, go for it. I am not an expert in love but try...I'm not sure if you should break up with Aoba before hand...let me ask Shizuo on this. Come with," The girl followed Izaya into his bedroom. Izaya peeked his head round to see that he wasn't dressed.

"Put the covers over you," Izaya whispered with a gesture to go along with his words. Shizuo frowned but did as he was asked and sat up as Izaya walked in with Miaru. Shizuo looked at the crying girl and was very confused and watched as Izaya sat her down next to him and then sat beside her.

"Shizuo...see if you were dating Rei then fell in love with me, would you dump Rei first or ask me first then depending on my response dump Rei?"

"Hmmm, I guess I would ask first then if you said yes I'd dump Rei for you...but if you said no I'd stay with Rei...but I'd mostly likely tell you that I was still with Rei," Izaya nodded then brought out a phone then began to type stuff in.

"What's her name. I'll do my research. I can do it while I'm away," Miaru nodded her head.

"It's erm...Riko Junpei," Izaya nodded then stood up and walked out with Miaru who was looking deeply red in the face.

"I'll tell you at new years what I think. Alright...good night," Izaya watched as his sister went back to bed and joined Kururi on the couch. Izaya tiptoed to bed and saw that Shizuo looked pretty pissed off.

Izaya walked over and pulled the covers away to revel Shizuo's clothed bulge. The blonde pinned Izaya to the bed in a quick and swift movement, his strength easily over powering the brunette that lay dazed underneath him.

"We haven't done anything sexual since we got together...let me make you feel good," It wasn't a question it was a demand. He was going to and Izaya wasn't going to stop him.

"Fine...but no penetration. I can't be off my game for the next week," Izaya reached up and cupped his cheek. Shizuo took his hand and kissed it softly, then licked at Izaya's lips begging for entrance. Izaya opened his mouth happily and closed his eyes. He was pretty tired and wanted to rest.

"I wanna go to sleep," Shizuo shook his head and rubbed his tongue against Izaya's. The raven moaned deeply into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to hold him in close. Shizuo took Izaya's top off along with his jeans and boxers. He did give up a cover so he wouldn't freeze.

Shizuo trailed his hot kisses down his neck before licking over one of his nipples. Izaya arched his back up at the warm feeling. He had never had someone ever make him feel so loved and so wanted. Shizuo softly licked over the bud and down his soft and flat stomach before trailing his tongue up and taking the bud in his mouth. He pulled it gently making Izaya moan out lovingly.

"Feel good to you?" Shizuo laughed. Izaya nodded then pushed him away from him.

"I really need to sleep and this is distracting," Shizuo chuckled kissing the other nipple and licking over the erect bud. Shizuo trailed his tongue down to Izaya's pubic hair and kissed it softly before kissing the tip lightly.

"You dated my cousin right?" Izaya asked as he gripped the sides of the bed. Shizuo nodded his head slowly. "How far did you get?"

"She one gave me a blow job but that's about it. We did kiss and cuddle and hold hands and such but nothing beyond a blow job," Izaya sat up with a growl and pinned Shizuo to the bed him straddling on top of him.

"So she's the last one to have her lips against this?" Izaya asked gently poking the large rod. Shizuo nodded his head softly. "So you are still a virgin?" Izaya asked softly hoping he would catch on. Shizuo was slightly confused, they already had sex...was he not counting that as sex then.

"Yeah, I'm a virgin," Izaya smiled then crawled in between his legs and kissed the tip softly. Izaya retracted, he jumped into this and was now unsure on what to do. Shizuo smiled then turned the ravens body the other way facing his feet and moving his body further away from his feet.

Izaya blushed then sat down on Shizuo's chest looking down at the erection before him, "You've never gave a blow job have you?" Izaya shook his head then felt a kiss to his backside. "Just do what ever you'd want done to you," Izaya nodded then crouched down, his butt going in the air as he rested on his elbows and knee. He felt a moist warm feeling wrap around his dick as he was engulfed in the sensation.

"Is this what they call 69?" Izaya asked as he poked the rod again. Shizuo gave off a moan, that suggested he was saying 'yes'. Izaya took a deep breath then licked the tip again gingerly. Shizuo was so hard and so large. He doubted he could fit his whole mouth on it. He gently stroked the bottom tracing a large vein on the side.

He moaned loudly at the sucking sensation on his own erection and bravely did the same. It felt so weird to him but he bobbed his head along the enormous head. He was barely even half down when he felt himself gagging on the muscle. He moved his elbows so he could hold the rest of the long shaft and pump it while his head dealt with the top half.

"Ugh," Izaya moaned against the large cock as his own felt so damn good and he couldn't hold back the moans that were erupting from his throat. "I feel funny," Izaya whispered as the knot in his stomach tightened and a hot and warm liquid came shooting out as his body shook ever to slightly.

Izaya was quickly covered in a hot liquid that was owned by Shizuo. The blonde pulled Izaya back into bed and held his body close, "I'll need to get dressed. I'll be ill again," Izaya stood up and made his way over to the bathroom and began to wipe himself down with a cloth.

He brought the cloth back through and began to wipe the liquid off of Shizuo's body. The blonde was just staring and was allowing him to do such things to him. Izaya put the cloth on his bedside table picked up his boxers and his hoodie before putting them back on and curling up in bed with Shizuo.

"That was amazing. You know that," Shizuo whispered holding the small raven in his arms, his head resting on his arms as a pillow. Izaya nodded slowly then kissed Shizuo gently on the cheek before nuzzling into his shoulder and falling asleep.

* * *

_Buzz buzz buzz_

Izaya sighed heavily as he slowly opened his eyes to see an angry blonde staring back at him. The raven leaned over and turned off the alarm and sat up in bed. He stretched his tired muscles then stood up to get ready.

Shizuo joined him in getting dressed, watching him the whole time. He had to admit that the raven had such lovely long creamy legs. He looked to the bed and saw that Sena was sitting on his shirt. He lifted the cat and took his shirt off before grabbing it and setting the cat down.

"Come down stairs. I'm leaving now. The taxi is already here," Shizuo followed the raven down the stairs and watched as he went over to his desk and grabbed his passport and the details plus his suitcase.

He walked over to the sleeping twins and watched as Sena came down the stairs. He sat Sena beside Kururi and bent down and kissed her forehead then Miaru's, "I'll see you when I get back. If you can take Sena for the time being," he asked quietly. The twins sat up and gave their brother a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"I'll be home for new years. I may bring the person I'm seeing," and with that bomb dropping he ran out the room with Shizuo as the girls tried to process what their brother had just said. Izaya ran down the stairs with Shizuo.

When they were on the third floor, Izaya grabbed Shizuos hand and stopped him from moving away, "I erm...we are dating right? When I get back...you'll still be...er...emm," Shizuo kissed his lips softly then pulled back.

"Of course. When you come back we'll be still together...and I'll go to your home and you can introduce me to your family," Izaya nodded then leaned closer to Shizuo's neck and nibbled on his neck. Shizuo moaned at the sensation and tilted his head back as he received harsh love to his neck.

"You're going to leave a mark, you realise that right?" Izaya nodded slowly as he lapped up the hot skin.

"You...belong to me now," Shizuo nodded his head slowly then sucked on Izaya's neck his teeth gently biting down. Izaya gave out a moan and then pushed Shizuo away and led him down to the taxi that was patiently waiting.

"Tokyo airport and if you dare go by the old church you won't be getting any payment. Go on the bypass and go down Ikebokuro junction," Izaya hissed. The taxi driver turned round only to reveal one of Izaya's classmates.

"Izaya finally running out of the country. What Yakuza group did you annoy this time?"

"Technically it's the Melfiore Mafia group. My team have a deal with them," Izaya stated turning to look at Shizuo's sad face. He gave him a gentle smile before turning to the taxi driver.

"Heard they all belong in a mental institute," He spoke keeping his eyes fixed to the road.

"Well the lackeys do. The boss himself is anything but and could easily kill you off if he heard you say such things about the group,"

"Did you hear that Raria is having our year reunion on the 25th of January. Are you planning to go,"

"I was not aware of this. I've been very busy with work and the Melfiore mischief," Totsuka the taxi driver laughed.

"Well if you go I assume you'll be fighting with Shizuo,"

"Totsuka...are you aware of who the other person in the car is?" the taxi driver glanced up to his rear mirror and saw Shizuo sitting beside Izaya. They were holding hands and Izaya was resting his head against his shoulder.

"So no more fights? Are you two a thing?"

"Yes. We're lovers of course. But you'll keep that on the down low won't you?" Izaya's tone was laced with a threatening tone and he was sure as hell wasn't going to betray either one of them. Shizuo would kill him and Izaya would make his life a living hell for all eternity.

"I want no funny business in the back seat...I know how much of a playboy you are," Totsuka warned making Shizuo eye his boyfriend curiously.

Izaya shook his head and nuzzled Shizuo's arm getting comfortable as he only got half an hour of sleep, "Mmm...if I die...I blame you," Izaya murmured into Shizuo's arm. The blonde pulled him in closer and looked to Totsuka who was no longer paying attention to them but the road, though the roads were empty and very few cars ever showed up.

Izaya's phone rang and he quickly answered it, "Hey you," he cooed happily into the phone.

"..."

"Yip I have them, what kind of an idiot do you take me for,"

"..."

"That's not very nice. Hey...I didn't realise you were such a dirty person,"

"..."

"In the toilets. Shame on you. How perverted is this,"

"..."

"Jealous? Mmm not sure...maybe,"

"..."

"Yes if course. I may do the same on the 25th," Izaya purred down the line. Totsuka and Shizuo were both looking at Izaya with curiosity, both wondering who he was talking to.

"..."

"That's not dirty. Unlike you I'm allowed to be in there. Anyway I'm getting weird looks. I love you and I'll see you at new years,"

"..."

"Maybe. Alright I love you bye," Izaya hung up and cuddled into Shizuo's arm closing his eyes. Shizuo was still staring at him with confusion. Who was that person he was talking with? Well who ever it was. Izaya loved that person. Izaya did say that they were lovers but was he kidding? They just started dating, they weren't lovers.

"Izaya are we-"

"Right we are here. Get out," Izaya stepped out and took his bag and waited for Shizuo. Izaya took Shizuo's hand, their fingers interlacing.

"Do you mind?" He asked looking down at their hands. Shizuo smiled shaking his head and gave his hand a tight squeeze. Izaya led Shizuo over to the desk and handed him his slips of paper.

"Ah so this is your chosen bodyguard. Alright. Bodyguard-san can you put this around your neck," Shizuo took the tag and put it around his neck. It was silver with the words 'personal bodyguard,'

"Sir can you step forward for a moment," She asked Shizuo and he stepped round and he was checked for any weapons or drugs. After conducting him clean Izaya handed over his luggage and the two made their ways to passport control.

Shizuo stood with Izaya, he didn't need a passport nor to be searched as he wore the tag around his neck.

The two were sitting by their gate holding each others hand while cuddling into each other, "You said something in the taxi...what was it?" Izaya asked.

"Are we lovers? You said that we were but are we at that stage. I haven't confessed my love to you," Izaya sighed.

"No. This is a rather weird to say, but we aren't lovers...not yet anyway. I said that we were as I erm Totsuka wouldn't understand if it was just mere boyfriends. He's say it was a weird fling and accuse me of scheming against you. But I swear I am not," Shizuo kissed his forehead softly.

"Why does he think you are a player?" Shizuo asked softly, his lips still at his forehead. Izaya went bright red before looking down.

"I told him that I was...the whole school believed that I had sex at the age of 15 with multiple girls. That none of the girls at our school weren't as beautiful apart from Rei. I told them that mostly every night, I'd get a booty call and I'd more that happy to oblige," Izaya whispered.

"Why didn't you tell them that you were a sad sad virgin?" Izaya smiled softly before hitting Shizuo's legs. He kept his hand on his inner thigh and gently stroked the area. He was so memorised by what he was doing, he forgot where he was and what he was doing and that he had been asked a question.

"I don't know. Everyone assumed I was this bad ass that did all those things, so I just kept it up. It was a rumour that started it. I didn't really spread them myself," Izaya finally whispered. Shizuo yawned then heard a tanoid sound just as he was about to fall asleep.

"That's my flight. You can join me in the line but first," Izaya passionately kissed Shizou on the lips as everyone else lined up. He licked his bottom lip, wanting to hold him a little longer. He wanted to stay with him that little bit longer. Izaya slipped his tongue through once Shizuo opened up and moaned softly as their tongues rubbed against each other.

Izaya pulled back then stood up a syliva trail connecting their lips. Shizuo stood up with him then gently brushed his lips against Izaya's, "I'll be home on the 24th. Stay home and I'll go to yours. I'll be back so we can start the new years together. Okay. Izaya showed his boarding pass to the lady and Shizuo nodded.

"Have a safe flight," and with that Izaya headed down the tube. He took a seat on the isle and saw two american females beside him who were grinning.

"He your male?" She asked in japanesse. Izaya nodded his head.

"Yes he is. He's also my bodyguard," He spoke back in english as he was fluent in the language and the girls weren't as good at their japanesse.

"You two are so cute together. Like seriously. My boyfriend and I don't love each other the way you love each other. It's so beautiful," Izaya blushed looking away from the girls. Love. Did it really look like love! Izaya felt something snap in his heart. He was falling to fast. He felt like he had jumped off something that he assumed was close to the ground but was miles high and all he could do was fall.

"Wait do you love him?" The girl at the window asked.

"We got together christmas morning. I've known him my whole life and I'm not sure if it is love," The girls nodded.

"Either way...you two are perfect for each other. Seriously. So perfect," Izaya nodded his head then felt the plane moved. The girl hit Izaya's arm and she pointed out the window. Izaya leaned over and saw Shizuo standing at the window. He spotted Izaya from the tiny window and waved. Izaya waved back with a smile and sat back down.

"So cute~" the girls squealed. Izaya blushed, his eyes glued to Shizuo at the window. He smiled as his face looked so happy yet sad that he was leaving. It was only a week. It was only a week. It was only 7 days. Only 168 hours. Only 10080 minutes. It wouldn't be long. It will go by so quickly. They'd be with each other soon. Izaya chuckled softly, he was falling for him, this time he was jumping down the stairs and was taken small falls at a time.

* * *

**Happy birthday Izaya. Today is actually his birthday. Anyway I hope you liked this...please leave a review/constructive comment/random spam.**


	5. Chapter 5

The week indeed flew by.

For Izaya he spent his time in a strip bar and spending time on the beach. No he wasn't on vacation, he indeed was working. He was working hard. He was pretending to work in the strip club as the master of the Meldiore liked this joint and returned to his bar every single night.

Izaya needed to get some information on him before any negations, 'black mail' was created. He was hired as a pole dancer due to his Japanese looks and that he was very slender and tall. He would get the information from the workers here and would be able to over hear what was being said for himself. First hand information was the best and information that was passed along like a Chinese whisper was more than likely useless or very twisted from the truth. As a top notch informant the information first had was the most valued. Though sometimes the ones that get passed onto him, a rumour can have some value. Though it would be very small.

Izaya learnt how to dance on poll and would film most of his day for Rei and the twins as they were very jealous he was in L.A. He had spent some time with the workers, Sasha and Chloe who were around his age and kept him great company. He did tell them that he indeed have a girl back home and this was apart of his experience for college. The two girls were very kind to him and were very useful to him, their information was free and that they didn't know that he would be using this information for s benefit. Izaya was confused by the weather. It was nearing New Year and he was always roasting, like he was in his own personal sauna.

When he had to meet the Mafia boss a large fight took place and Izaya had gotten slightly injured, fearing for his life, he pulled the trigger at point blank at the back of a lackeys head. It was terrifying and he gave his gun to the team members, they were Shiki's dogs who he occasionaly worked with while they dealt with the rest including the death of the mafia boss as he to lay in pool of crimson. His own blood.

As for Shizuo his week wasn't as thrilling as Izaya's. He worked, hung out with Rei at dinner time as Hiroshi was way on a trip for a while and would then go to bed. And repeat. He did think about his boyfriend in america, almost anytime he had spear thoughts between, the bastards that piss him of for either running away or the crocodile tears that falsely leaked down their cheek, as they choke out sobs for the dogs hip replacement, the grans housing fees, the children's clothing, though they stand before him clad in designer.

At night he thought of Izaya and what he was up to. He knew nothing really of his job, except he gathered information and dispersed it. He wasn't aware of the killing that he has to do, though Izaya has ever pointed a gun to someone's head and pull the trigger. That was very much frightfully new to him. He had lead some people to death by giving them obstacles to complete for his own amusement. Giving them choices to make; they tended to take the easier option which indeed lead them to kill themselves.

He never once held a gun to their head, or tell them to jump nor did he push them. He just made their life's more interesting for his own enjoyment and they would lead THEMSELVES to death.

Shizuo lay in his bed, 1st January 2015, 9 in the morning. Izaya was late. Extremely late. He got up and ready for his day, putting on the usual bartender outfit that his emotionless, famous actor of a brother gave him. He couldn't lie in bed forever, he had to work. Even if it was a new year. He had debt to pay back. He had to make a living for himself. He, unlike some people in society couldn't sit by the tv all day playing video games while everyone else payed for them to lance around.

Izaya was on the plane on the flight home. He was coming into land soon and was recording out the window as roads become more visible, windows become distinct. People looking more like cockroaches than insects. The flight had been delayed by several hours due to delays in Tokoyo's Airport

It had been snowing the day before and the snow had frozen making the runaway utterly useless. Izaya was seated beside a young boy and his mother. He had the hour to sit at the window seat. The boy beside him had kept him great company for the long trip as he had been talking with him the whole way. He was Japanese so it made life easier for Izaya. Though he was fluent it was still a nightmare to talk in english. Japanese was jusy comfortable.

They had spoke about their time their in L.A, well the boy mostly talked and talked. He spoke about almost everything he did, then he moved onto his life. It was a long trip so Izaya had recovered a lot about Luca Kurunagi, aged 10, goes to Raria Middle School.

Izaya had his phone to the window recording Tokyo above as they neared the airport. The airport was funny looking as the runways were next to each other but perpendicular to one another. Izaya was filming out the window when his heart sudden stopped.

A plane from the mist was coming straight for them, the nose in line with Izaya. He took his seat belt off still recording and helped the boy out of his own seat. He he even reached for the mother but the sudden large whirling sound deafened the plane, forcing Izaya to retreat his actions. Izaya grabbed the boy and brought him underneath him and curled up. Protecting his head with his arms.

"DUCK EVERYONE!" He screamed. Izaya's warning went upon death ears as the whirring got louder and a large ear shattering crash deafened everyone as the whole cabin shook violently due to the collision. In a second Izaya saw a large blinding light and shut his eyes holding the boy underneath him as tight as he could.

The plane's wheels had knocked him forward along with his phone. Izaya was forced to the other side of the wall on top of corpse as the plane plummeted to the ground. Both planes, one landing on the other. Izaya looked to the boy who he had protected. He was staring at him with ruby eyes. The world around Izaya got darker as the cabin itself got brighter with the blaze.

* * *

Shizuo was irritated that his day did not involve Izaya. He had heard a large crash but thought nothing off it. Those sounds were quiet regular in Ikebokuro these days. With him destroying the city it went amiss though Shizuo was rather calm...despite missing Izaya.

Tom stopped and turned to Shizuo, "Their was a plane collusion at the airport. Everything is solid and can't rescue anyone. They have asked for you," Shizuo wasn't thinking much about who could have been on that plane. Seriously. It could have been two planes not Izaya's.

The male did quickly hail a taxi quickly and the driver knew exactly where Shizuo was going in such a rush, "Poor airline. My son and wife are coming back from Los Angeles. Had to visit the gran," Hearing the words 'Los Angeles' Shizuo began to panic. It was Izaya's. He was in the crash.

"My...friend is coming back from L.A. C-C-Can you step on it," Shizuo begged as hid panic began to effect his speech. The driver went above the speed limit for the sake of both of them. Everyone wanted their family rescued the collusion. It was new years a time ti be wi family, not mourn over their death. The taxi soon came to a halt. Cars were stopped as everyone was trying to help wit the airport as their were going to be many casualties.

"No payment. Just go save everyone!" The cab driver urged. Shizuo made it out and ran down the roads, he could see the flames in front of him. The first plane was the L.A plane, that was closest. Ambulances were outside the plane awaiting the injured. Shizuo ran up the plane and jumped onto the large cylindrical engine before making his way inside. He found the door and where the slide was.

"I'm gonna have to send them down the slide," he yelled down to the paramedics below. He worked his way from the front grabbing two ladies from the debris and sending them down the slide. Once a person was out of the aircraft, they were shipped onto the ambulance and was rushed to the hospital. Soon bodies were piling as there wasn't enough ambulances and the smell was revolting, due to the burning fuel, perspiration from being stuck in air tight cabin and the smell of bodies rotting.

Shizuo picked up large scraps of metal and then a chair only to revel a male who looked the most mangled, between everyone else he had picked up. His arm was broken and was twisted backwards behind a chair. His leg in the same idea, twisted round and was under someone. His body lightly roasted, with chorale painted over him. Most of the skin from his back was off leaving him bleeding and in pain.

Shizuo gasped when he watched as the mangled male pick up his sore neck only to revel his boyfriend, "There's a kid," Izaya moved his broken arm and pointed opposite him where a child lay unconscious. Shizuo scopped the child into his arms and gently pushed him down the slide. He picked up Izaya who had fallen unconscious, he picked him up and sat him on a chair. He didn't want him to join the pile of bodies gathering. Soon strangers were taking the ill into their own backseats and headed to the hospital to aid the ambulances.

Shizuo pulled scraps and scraps off metal from the plane till it was empty. The pilots had left and it was empty. The blonde grabbed Izaya's phone and stuffed it in his own pocket before picking him up and sliding down the empty yellow slide with Izaya in his arms close to his chest. He was still breathing thankfully, but it was shallow breaths

Izaya was shipped off to the hospital in an ambulance.

The next plane now. Shizuo worked hard to retrieve everyone, no one could get in due to all equipment freezing and didn't have any strength to move the debris. He had thrown everyone down the slide which were quicker retrieved and taken to the hospital. Shizuo slid down after five hours of retrieving dead or next to dead bodies. As they lay still and hearts rhythmless, his heart was beating very hard in his chest, almost trying to escape the confinements of his rib cage.

The blonde slid down the chute and lay at the bottom taking a deep breath. He watched as his taxi driver came holding his son. It was the boy that Izaya told him to get. The taxi driver led him back to his car. He sat his son down, who was so scared he passed out but was intact. Not a single scratch.

"This man called Orihara lay on top of me. He screamed and undid our seat belts before pulling me into the floor. He was so kind. He was filming for his girlfriend. I think all the footage is on his phone," the boy said finally waking up as his dad did his seat belt. Shizuo got in beside the boy and closed his eyes.

"He did a good job protecting you. Did you chat on the plane?" Shizuo asked taking a deep breath once again.

"Yeah. He said he was very angry as the plane was taking so long. He wanted to snuggle in with Shizu-chan, which I think his girlfriend,"

"Are you his girlfriend?" The cab driver asked looking in his rear mirror.

"No," he said trying to look disgusted. "He's dating someone called Shizuka I think," he hissed. The cab driver pulled up outside the over crowded airport and Shizuo rushed out of the cad and into the building. He was greeted with an old woman who grabbed his shirt.

"Thank you dear," her voice shook due to her age and the fear she held for her loved one. The injured lay over the hospital bed as nurses rushed around. He spotted Shinra and Celty helping patients and left them be. Shinra was going through all 1400 passengers and determine if they were dead or not. If they were he'd roll the bed away and take them into the morgue that they owned. Over 3 quarters had died due to the crash and many more were to be checked out.

Shizuo felt a pair of arms wrap around him and heard a young lady cry into his chest. He turned to see Rei crying heavily. He wrapped his arms around her slender body and kissed her blonde hair as she broke down. He watched as Miaru and Kururi came in. Miaru was crying against a male while Kururi was crying on a female.

"Those are my parents," Rei whispered. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes in his shirt before turning round and kissing her cousins cheeks, "He's going to be fine. He'll be fine. He will be," Shizuo took a deep breath and the group headed into a room where he was lying. He was getting surgery on his body, mainly his back due to where the wheels had taken the skin off.

Rei held Shizuo's hand for both their comfort. None of them could tear their eyes away from such a graphic scene, "He spoke to me...before he collapsed again," he said to the whole group, his voice shaking. Shizuo turned as he saw the reflection of that kid in the mirror where they observed Izaya's treatment.

"Hey kid," The boy turned and walked over to Shizuo. The bodyguard lifted him up and showed him the state of Izaya before turning him round to Rei, "This is that guys, cousin and his twin sisters...would you tell them what he did,"

"The guy in that room saved me. He was recording on his phone when he saw the plane. He took my seatbelt off along with his and pushed me to the floor and lay on top of me. When the plane crashed, the wheels threw him to the other side of the cabin but he had saved me from the plane," Rei cried harder holding the boy with the brunette hair and ruby eyes.

"I'm glad that you were able to survive that. He must have taken a like to you...probably because you look like his sisters...was there someone else on the plane with you?" She asked worriedly. The boy nodded his head slowly.

"My mum. We are looking for her now. I hope he lives. I want to thank him in person," Shizuo took Izaya's phone from his pocket and began to record the boy, so he could leave him a thank you and a permanent reminder that he saved this kids life...that is if he lives.

"Hi...I hope you are okay? You don't know how much I appreciate you saving my life. My dad and I are entirely grateful. Please...wake up...please," The boy begged with tears in his eyes. Shizuo stopped recording then patted the kids head.

"You should leave and find your mum," The boy walked away and Shizuo held onto Rei tightly. His boyfriend was a hero but was suffering for it. He held Rei close to his chest as tears began to swell up in his eyes.

"Rei dear who is this?"

"This is my ex, Shizuo Heiwajima. He's best friends with Izaya," She introduced to her mother.

"Ahh hello it's nice to meet you. Do you happen to know who his...," the lady looked to the twins who were staring at their brother, through the glass watching as they fixed his body up, "Boyfriend is?" Shizuo was shocked but shook his head unsure. He was supposed to be meeting his family today for new years but was instead at the hospital.

"Ah it's a shame. Hanako was telling me how he was coming over today...shame he won't be," Shizuo nodded then took a deep breath.

"I'm going to leave. I can't stand it here. Follow me out," Shizuo begged Rei. The girl took his hand and walked out with him and walked down the cold streets sadly.

"He'll be okay. He won't die. He can't die," She reassured him though she was really trying to reassure herself.

"What if he does? More than half did and the plane was right at him...what hope does he have to survive?" Shizuo had tears in his hazel eyes threatening to fall. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I'll divorce my Hiroshi and I'll marry you. I'll cut my hair...die it brown and I'll be your Izaya," Shizuo laughed gently holding her close to his body as she too cried. He had a 1 in 4 chance to survive. Shizuo felt a hand go on his shoulder and he saw Celty. He tried to stay calm but he continued to cry in Rei's arms.

"Hey Celty...right? Could you take Shizuo away from here. He's had a rough day. Actually do you think I can come?" The headless rider brought out her phone and began to type into it rapidly.

[What happened?] Rei read the message but was unable to speak about the event.

"Please let me come. I need to calm down," Celty motioned for the two to sit on her bike and they did. Rei sitting on Shizuo's lap as there wasn't much space, both wearing helmets. They sped through the streets till they were back at Shinra's apartment.

The two made their way into the comlex their heads low, their fingers entwined. Celty held the door open for the two and they stepped in, taking off their shoes before making their way into the apartment. Celty stood in front leading them in to the living room.

[We have company] she showed Shinra the message when he turned round to see her. He was looking rather glum himself. She walked over and was pulled onto his knee. Shizuo and Rei walked in and took a seat beside the two. Rei was clutching onto Shizuo's arm, as she was unfamiliar with the place. She knew Shinra, they were in the same class together, but they hardly spoke. Only when she was with Shizuo did they speak.

"Shizuo and...Rei? What's wrong?" Shizuo pulled Rei closer, his arm around her waist. Shinra got up and made his friends a cup of tea. He knew how Shizuo liked his tea, with lots of milk and sugar.

"Rei...how would you like your tea?" Shinra asked as he added four spoonfuls of sugar in for Shizuo.

"Ehh...is coffee an option?" Shinra nodded and watched as Rei walked over and made her own cup and stirred it slowly looking at het reflection in the black liquid. She looked almost identical to her cousin. She swallowed a lump back and began to cry on the counter. Shinra took their cups over and Celty helped the distressed girl back to Shizuo.

"Why so glum?" He asked looking at his friends tear stained face.

"My cousin was on that flight," Rei began. Shinra nodded his head. "My cousin...well she's Shizuo's girlfriend," Shinra nodded again and sat beside his friend and patted his back softly.

"If it makes you feel any better. Izaya's in there, he's in a right state. Would it cheer you up, if I killed him?" Shizuo shook his head and clenched his fist. "Good. Poor Izaya. He must be so terrified. He looks tough but let me tell you one thing...he isn't. He can talk his way out of a fight but if he can't reason he's screwed. He's a coward that hides behind malicious grins and the knowledge that he knows that can bring a grown men to his knees begging for forgiveness with words alone,"

Shizuo took a sip of his tea allowing the warm liquid to sooth his sore throat from the crying. He leaned back and felt Rei cuddle into his chest closing her eyes as well. It was hard to process. Shizuo had finally started to care for Izaya and he was finally happy with him. Being able to cuddle and kiss, it was amazing. It felt like a fantasy, but that fantasy went plummeting to the ground like the plane Izaya had been on and was very much wrecked. If Izaya died, he wouldn't know how to handle it. He was in a comfortable relationship and he'd have to start again, if he left.

Shizuo stood up and left the apartment and made his way to the hospital quickly. He had to at least see him and tell him that he wanted to remain by his side. He couldn't allow this to end. He had to ensure that he lived, but how was the question.

Shizuo found his room. He was out of surgery and was bandaged up. The twins were gone along with Izaya's aunty and uncle. He walked in Izaya's empty room. The male lay there in a bed in a blue gown. He was surrounded by a white room that had a small bathroom adjacent to it.

Izaya had badaged around his head, down his arms that were outside of the bed as he lay peacefully. Shizuo gingerly stepped into the room and made his way over to the seat beside Izaya. He gently gave him a soft kiss on the lips then sat beside him taking the closest hand into his own.

He wasn't going to budge. He was going to wait until he woke up.

* * *

**This chapter was cut in half, I'm still the the process of the other half, so enjoy.**

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

One week past and Izaya didn't wake up.

Another week past and he remained asleep, his wounds had cleared up but the one on his back was still huge where the wheel had taken off most of the skin.

Another and still nothing, though they did notice that Izaya would wake up to be sick then fall asleep again for the next day. He would get up but he fell back asleep and no one had ever seen him up. He'd leave small messages on a piece of paper, crumpled in his hand. To Shizuo it  
reminded him of Hermoine when she was paralysed and Harry found her research in her hand.

Shizuo tend to remain by his side and was given a lounge chair so he could sleep beside him. Shizuo and the nurses would find Izaya on Shizuo's lap, snuggled into his chest. He was always put back into bed and the next day a message would appear like 'Why did you shift me? I was comfy' or it would be, 'Go out. Don't watch me sleep xP' Shizuo had started to leave him games of knots and crosses and it would take a few days to complete.

He then leave a massage after like 'I win. You owe me a kiss,' And Shizuo would happily oblige then leave a photo of them with their lips pressed. Once Izaya did leave a photo of giving Shizuo a kiss. His eyes were half opened and he looked very pale and ill.

It was the 25th of January and Shizuo had been at the hospital all day but had left to go to the party. He was sitting with Kadota, Shinra, Celty and Sabaru in Raira's hall filled with people from the class of 09. The room had a stage at the front where a DJ was playing new english tunes. Tables and chairs were filled around the edges to allow them to sit around and chat and a large buffet filling four tables was farthest away from the stage. People were dancing, very badly to the music and chatting while mildly drunk. It was a work night so most would be hung over the next morning.

Shizuo was soon joined by Rei who sat on his lap and cuddled into his chest, her arms going around his neck, while her hands combed his soft blonde dyed hair. Hiroshi wasn't happy that his wife was with her ex and was snuggling into his chest and had gotten extremely close to the brute male. He was worried that he would hurt her. He could snap her back in any second and he wanted her to be as far away from the blonde as possible.

"Babe. Leave the losers side and come join me and my mates," Rei shook her head. Shizuo was fairly offended to be called a 'loser' but was able to control his anger though he did snarl lightly.

"No. I want to talk to Shizuo. You realise he dies and I'm marrying Shizuo right?" She grinned kissing the blondes cheek. Hiroshi had heard that Izaya had been in an accident and that if he died she was marrying Shizuo but he wasn't to bothered. Hiroshi was very unhappy that the word divorce was already being mentioned. Today would be a month since they had been married and divorce was already being used. He didn't understand why if Izaya die, she'd get with Shizuo. Why him? Why would she go with Shizou?

Rei watched as one of the teachers walked up to her, "Let's do this. It's time," Rei stood up and made her way to the stage and stood beside the head teacher. Everyone went silent and stood up to watch the dance that would place.

"Now I'll draw the names for the reunion slow dance. No fighting if it's the same gender. This is the fun of it," Rei announced through a microphone. She put her hand into the hat but watched as a teacher came in putting another name into the hat. She swirled her hand around then pulled out a name and un-folded it.

"Shizuo Heiwajima" she called. The blonde grunted but walked into the centre all the same. That's what he needed some random person to dance with while he worried about his boyfriends health. Rei grinned at her blonde friend then pulled out the last name and gasped when she saw who it was, 'Izaya Orihara' she took a deep breath. She looked round the room and saw him walking through the door, limping gently. He looked very ill.

"Shizuo. Close your eyes," She demanded. Shizuo shut them not bothering to ask and Rei rushed over to Izaya and smiled, "There's a dance with two names. Yours was pulled out. Come on," Izaya limped over to Shizuo and took his hand gently despite the glares.

"Open your eyes," Rei smiled. Shizuo slowly opened his eyes and saw Izaya standing in front of him. He blinked once, twice, a thrice. He was still there. Shizuo didn't feel like pretending to loathe him when all he wanted was to hold him close and kiss him over.

He looked very unkept. He was wearing joggers and a lose white top with a baggy hoodie. He still had bandages around his arm and head. Shizuo slowly watched as he put that frail hand on his waist and stepped closer, "Shizu-chan. Imma no feeling great. No 'ttacking me," Shizuo grunted a yes and the music began. He frowned as he was not speaking properly.

"Hey...Imma a bit high," Izaya stopped as he stumbled forward, "Can I rest my head against you, Imma really dizzy," Shizuo nodded and watched as Izaya rested his head on his chest. Shizuo moved his hands around his waist but heard him whimper when he grazed his back.

Shizuo retracted his hand, "My back is soooooo~ sore. No touchie. Touch lower down or on ma shoulder," Shizuo nodded and put his hands on his shoulders and they gently swayed around the room to the song.

'_I was your starlight. So don't cry for your love, Cry tears of joy. 'Cause you're alive,' _Shizuo smiled to Izaya who grinned back and nuzzled his head softly. "I'm glad you are alive. I'm so happy,"

"I know...I can hear your heart beat,"

'_-Cradled in love. Don't cry for your love, Cry tears of joy. Cause you're alive cradled in love,_' the two rocked side to side holding each other close. Izaya holding Shizuo's hips as he couldn't hold his arms any higher than that.

When the dance ended, Rei was standing at the side clapping with tears in her eyes. Izaya pushed himself of Shizuo and made his way over to her and she cried heavily into his chest. He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips then on her forehead, "Why did you have to be a nice guy. The kid should have died," Izaya shook his head. He kissed her lips again and again and again. Rei pushed him back and sighed, "You're high,"

"Yup. I'm dosed up on something so I won't feel any pain...though I'm so sore," Rei laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close as he wrapped her hands around her back and gently ran circles in her back. He soon felt a few arms grabbing him and being thrown back so that his wound on his back open, the pain becoming too much for him to take he screamed in agony, trying to roll onto his side.

Hiroshi kicked him in the rib with a few of his friends, "That's my fucking wife you FUCKING PERV!" Shizuo grabbed Hiroshi pulling him back from Izaya and punching him in the jaw. Rei took out switch blades from her panties and cut the other four men in the chest and then kicking them to the floor. She dropped to her knee and helped her cousin up and she kissed his lips again softly as tears were swelling up at the pain. She wiped away his tears then helped him to his feet.

"You know how I feel for Izaya. I'm sorry if you are uncomfortable with it but he means the world to me," she was in tears that her husband had attacked him. She saw that his baggy top was getting drenched in red.

"You never told me that he was your flaming cousin. He's an ass," Rei glared at her husband before slapping him in the face.

"AN ASS WOULDN'T GIVE UP HIS OWN LIFE TO PROTECT A RANDOM CHILD!" She screamed. Izaya looked down then walked over to Shinra and gave him a hug. He felt Shinra go limp in his arms.

"You're Rei's cousin?" He asked looking to his sore friend. Izaya nodded. "Does she have any other cousins?" Izaya shook his head and was seated down while Shinra took his top off and tutted at the blood rushing down his back. A few girls ran in disgust at the sight of his bloody back.

"No. Just me and the twins," Shinra grinned at that and began to clean the wound up ever so gently.

"I'm glad you are awake. I've missed you," Izaya smiled but hissed at the painful sensation. He felt bandages wrap around his torso and felt his whole body under a compressor.

'_What do you say do when you can't come down and you feel like your ten feet of the ground?'_ Izaya was listening to the song that the DJ was playing, '_What do you do when you're on edge and your here and you've got me thinking about parachutes and airplanes. Parachutes and airplanes. Thinking about parachutes and airplanes. You'll never hit the ground, ground ground ground.' _Izaya looked to his right and saw the plane coming towards him from out the window. He shut his eyes and brought his covered his head. Rei rushed over to Izaya as he was shaking violently from fear, "It's okay. It's gone. Baby it's gone. It's gone. The plane is gone," Izaya slowly raised his head and took a deep breath. Everyone was staring at him funnily.

"Hiroshi...I'll be sleeping at my aunts. If you are ever in a plane crash...I hope you fucking die," she helped him into his t-shirt and his jacket and led him out of the party. Izaya motioned for Shizuo to come subtly and the male grabbed his coat before running after. Shizuo held Izaya's hand closely as they got in Rei's car and made their way for Izaya's home in Shibuya.

The two helped the tired Izaya out the car and led him home. Shizuo knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. He could here grumbles on the other side of the door as they tried to unlock the door.

He watched as Kururi opened the door. When she saw her brother she screamed and pulled him in for a hug. Izaya's mother came rushing out when she heard her daughter scream. When she saw her son standing there she smiled and held the door open to invite him in. Izaya took Shizuo's hand and led him into the living room. Miaru was waiting for her sister and mother to return and watched as Rei walked in.

"Hey Rei why'd you knock?" She asked. Rei smiled then felt Izaya walk behind her and walk over to Miaru. The girl began to cry in her brothers arms in happiness. They never visited him as it hurt them too much to do so.

"Let me take a seat. Shizuo sit down," Izaya took a seat on a recliner and invited Shizuo to lie beside him on it. The two cuddled on the seat relaxing into each other. The twins were staring at the male then realised who it was and what relationship they had.

"Is he the person you are seeing?" Izaya nodded and used all his strength to allow himself to pick his body up and allow Shizuo to slide further in the chair. He then lay back down cuddling into Shizuo's neck while his hand cupped his cheek and stroked his skin softly.

"Izaya dear?" Hanako came in to see Izaya cuddling in with the male. "You must be his boyfriend. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Hanako Orihara, Izaya's mother," She stretched her hand out. Shizuo reached for the out stretched hand and took it firmly shaking it.

"Shizuo Heiwajima. It's nice to meet you," Shizuo smiled to the woman before looking to Izaya who was focusing on his face and had his fingers gently tracing his lips.

"Kiss me," Izaya begged. Shizuo leaned in and pressed his lips to Izaya's then leaned back in the chair. "We haven't kissed in ages and that's all I'm getting," Shizuo laughed nodding his head.

"We kissed the other day and besides your family is here," Izaya closed his eyes but was still fully awake.

"Izaya...how was your work?" Hanako asked. She was interested in her sons job and being away in America for work. She watched as Izaya's face dropped and he looked very, very sad.

"Mum am I bad person?" Hanako rushed over and patted her sons head.

"Dear, what made you think that?" Izaya looked to his mother with tears in his eyes. Hanako quickly made all six of them hot chocolate and handed them out on a black tray. Izaya was sitting up right on Shizuo's lap, shaking softly.

"I killed someone," The twins gasped in shock and in fear. Shizuo was very shocked but knew that it must have been apart of the job and that they would never learn it was Izaya. "I didn't mean it. He was going to shoot me, so I shot him in the head," Hanako touched her child's knee and shook her head.

"Dear. I'd rather you killed a thousand men, so long as you return to my side and stay my little boy," Izaya took a sip of his hot beverage and sat it down on one of the many tables around the room.

"So how long have you been together?" Kururi asked wanting to change the subject quickly.

"It's erm been a month since we started dating," The blonde grinned that Izaya had remembered that today was the first month of them being boyfriends, though Izaya spent most of it in the hospital. "Though...I've only spent at the most half a day with him," Shizuo frowned. Since they had gotten together, Izaya stayed over that night and he stayed over before he left for America but that had been as much interaction for the first month.

In a month they had spent no time at all with each other, though Shizuo never left Izaya's side in the hospital. Hanako knitted her eyebrows together. Izaya got with the guy before christmas not on christmas. Deciding to question that later she instead sat beside her daughters and drank her own hot chocolate.

Izaya yawned tiredly and stood up, "Can we chat tomorrow. I want to go to bed," Hanako nodded and kissed her son's forehead. Izaya tugged at Shizuo's arm and led him into his bedroom. Izaya noticed that his room hadn't changed at all. Same double bed with the dark blue sheets. Same wooden drawers next to the window. Same desk near the door.

Izaya got help from Shizuo to strip from his clothes. Rei walked in and sat down clothing that they could wear and went to help Shizuo dress the tired male into pyjamas. Rei soon kissed both their cheeks before leaving but not before Sena ran in and sat beside Izaya demanding to be pet, "I'll get to be your owner soon. I'm glad you remember me. You've gotten big," Izaya crawled into bed and lay on his stomach and closed his eyes.

He felt the bed sway as Shizuo joined him. Sena lay on Izaya's pillow and fell asleep beside her master. Rei walked in quietly and looked to Shizuo with tears in her eyes, "Can we talk?" She whispered. Shizuo nodded noticing that Izaya was already sound asleep. The blonde female sat on Shizuo's lap and took a deep breath.

"What am I supposed to do about Hiroshi? I love him but what he did to Izaya was un-fair. He knows that I love him. What do I do?" Rei's ruby eyes began to swell up as her beloved husband had hurt her beloved cousin.

"Well...if Izaya ever hurt Kasuka I'd erm tell him to either deal with my love for Kasuka and to apologise for hurting him or we break up. My family has always came first," Rei nodded then slipped away.

Izaya turned his head to Shizuo and squinted at him, "Can we erm hug," Shizuo watched as Izaya crawled on top of him and lay his stomach against his. Shizuo rested his hands on Izaya's ass and kissed his cheek softly.

"I've missed you so much. I hated that one week, not being able to see you, but seeing you lie in the hospital and still not see you was one hundred times worse," Izaya smiled gently and kissed Shizuo's lips softly.

"I missed you to...but I'll talk in the morning, far to sleepy to talk. I like you," Izaya whispered as his head rested under Shizuo's chin. Shizuo chuckled softly at the 'I like you' the alternative for love but having Izaya back his feelings were even greater than this morning.

* * *

**This was written quickly as I wrote most of it from the last chapter. So I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Izaya was woken with the sounds of a large knock at the front door. He turned his head to see Rei in his room on her phone. She was tapping on her phone angrily as she did so. She looked up and saw Izaya staring back at her, "Morning. Aunty Hanako wants to scare my parents...she is going to tell them that she had bad news and then you come through saying something like can't get rid of me," Izaya nodded and sat up slowly and noticed that he was lying on Shizuo.

"Morning," Izaya smiled. Rei helped her cousin up and led him and Shizuo who was holding his hand into the living room where they waited at the door. Rei walked in yawning hugging her aunty sadly.

"Hiroko, Sanji. You better sit down...we have bad news," Izaya watched as they did so and then walked in with a smile.

"You can get rid of me that easily," he grinned. The two looked to Hanako who was laughing gently. Izaya let go of Shizuo and hugged his aunty and his uncle before taking his seat which happened to be the recliner. Shizuo was tugged into the seat with him and he let the feet rest lift up so he could have his feet up.

"Isn't that Rei's ex," Hiroko asked looking to the blonde haired male hugging Izaya. "Wait is that the guy Izaya had a one night stand with?" She gasped. Miaru and Kururi's lifted their heads from their phones to laugh at their brother.

"Eh no. We haven't had sex and I don't know where this one night stand is as I'm still a virgin. Thank you...but he is my boyfriend...I assume you have met," Shizuo was staring at Hanako and Hiroko to realise that they were the two that connected the two families. He looked to the mantel piece to see a wedding photo of Hanako with her husband which looked like Rei's dad.

"Ugh. Izaya?" Shizuo began looking at the photos to see more of the same male holding a small Izaya.

"That man in that photo? Is that your dad?"

"Yes. That's my dad. He's Uncle Sanji's brother," Shizuo still looked even more confused looking at Hanako and then at Hiroko.

"So they aren't sisters?" Hanako laughed waving her hand in front of her.

"Me and Hanako are sisters. My husband Shinji and Sanji are brothers as well," Shizuo nodded his head.

"If you don't me asking where is Izaya's dad," Izaya nodded his head hoping to see his dad soon.

"Yeah where is dad?"

"He left. He was called in early," Izaya growled leaning back into Shizuo.

"He wanted to me to tell you, that he is glad that you have awaken up and he can't wait to see you. He also wants to meet the person you are seeing," Izaya nodded his head slowly. "Shizuo dear. Shinji's in the army. He's in iraq right now fighting,"

"Izaya...we haven't done anything for New Years. You said you were coming so we waited for you and your person to show up," Izaya smiled softly then looked to Shizuo taking his hands and kissing it softly. "Anyway Rei was telling me about your videos. Can we watch them?" Hanako asked. Izaya nodded his head and handed her his phone and allowed her to sync it to the TV and a image of Izaya hanging upside down on a poll was on the screen with a large play button in the centre.

Th video began with a small building that had polls on the front. He walked in and met up with two girls, "Hey erm my boss said that I am to be working here for experience...my name is Izaya Orihara," The two girls rushed up to him and nodded their heads.

"You must be from the college program?"

"I am,"

"Well let's get you onto the polls,"

"I have to make a video diary for my girlfriend back home and for my teachers. You don't mind do you?" The girls shook their head.

"So I guess you are taken then?"

"I am indeed," Izaya chuckled from behind the camera.

"What's your girlfriend called?"

"Shizuka,"

Shizuo blushed laughing softly thats what he told the cab driver, Izaya's girlfriend was Shizuka. Izaya was sleeping, cradled in Shizuo's arms as the video's progressed.

It soon came to the end, they all enjoyed watching Izaya poll dance and it was now him on the plane talking to Luca, "What are you doing?"

"I'm filming as we come in. I've been making video diaries for my girlfriend Shizu-chan. I think I can see my house from here,"

Izaya went silent as from the window out of the mist the plane was coming towards him. It was super close and was sure to hit. Shizuo shuddered watching the video. He heard Izaya on the screen scream and frantically take his seat belt of then the boys and he through him to the floor before lying on top of him.

"GET DOWN!" But the whirling of the plane was so noisy that it was almost to hard to hear. There was another scream for Izaya, his phone coming out of his hand as he was sent to the other end of the plane. The camera stayed on Izaya as he fell asleep. The video was suddenly caught short with the words on the screen, 'this video is the same for 3 hours so it was reduced' then the sound of scraping metal could be heard. The phone was picked up by Shizuo and it was turned off.

The next video came on after with Luca in front of the camera, "Hi...I hope you are okay? You don't know how much I appreciate you for saving my life. My dad and I are entirely grateful. Please...wake up...please?" Izaya had watched that then went onto his phone and began to phone someone.

"Hi. Would you mind meeting me at Ikebokuro cafe and bring your son. I have some free information for you," Izaya stood up to get dressed but gagged and rushed to the toilet. Shizuo stood up after him and found him in the bathroom emptying his empty stomach.

Shizuo sat beside him and pat his lower back and his ass as his back was clearly off limits, "Come with me to the cafe," Izaya stood up and brushed his teeth using his own toothbrush as it was still in the holder then took Shizuo's hand. He led him into his bedroom and got dressed.

"We'll be back soon,"

"We want to come brother," Miaru and Kururi got up and took their brothers hand.

"We'll be back soon," Izaya left holding his sisters hand and had Shizuo following him from behind.

"Do you think it's fine that we are seen together,"

"I'm not too bothered. We'll be coming out soon won't we?" Izaya asked looking behind to see his boyfriend. They were getting a taxi. Izaya held his hand out and a taxi stopped. The four stepped in, the twins sitting on either side of Izaya while Shizuo sat facing them in one of the single pull down seats.

"Shizuo," Izaya reached forward and captured his lips softly, his bandaged hand caressing his cheek. The twins blushed but didn't dare to look away. Izaya reached forward more wrapping his arms around the blondes neck. "Thank you for keeping me company in the hospital," he whispered into his ear. "I would wake up but was unable to open my eyes and I would feel you holding my hand and gently telling me about your day. You did work for the first two days but stopped. I was scared not being able to open my eyes or move so it made me feel so much safer to know that you were there for me," Shizuo smiled then received another kiss on the lips and a soft pat on the head.

Izaya sat back and waited for them to stop at the cafe. Izaya needed help out and led his sisters in with him till he found a rather large table. Shizuo sat beside Kururi who was looking at her phone. Izaya watched as the cab driver and Luca walked in. When Luca saw Izaya he smiled and ran over to the male and sat down beside him.

The man took a seat beside Shizuo, looking at him with curiosity, "I need help so Shizuo is payed to look after me," Izaya insisted before turning to see Luca who was smiling.

"Thank you," Luca whispered. "I went back to school and they were all worried about me being in the crash but I told them that someone protected me. They call you a real hero," Izaya laughed softly.

"I'm glad to know that you are okay. Did your mother survive?" Luca shook his head softly.

"No. The wheel got her in the face and killed her straight off. How is is that you are alive?" The boy asked with teary eyes. He was obviously crying over the death of his mother.

"Well I did get hit by the wheel but it scraped by back and I am used to having objects being thrown at me but it's just great luck. I'm sorry to hear about your mother," Izaya said quietly patting the kids soft brown hair.

"Are these your sisters?" Luca asked looking at the girls. Izaya nodded then watched as coffee's were placed at their table along with various breakfast. For the twins they had a sausage on a roll. Shizuo had a british fry up, with eggs, fried toast, bacon, sausages, beans, tomato, black pudding, fruit pudding and flat sausage. Izaya had a simple omelette with miso soup.

Shizuo noticed Izaya who happily chowed down on the meal not have eaten over a month, "Eat the fried bread. You need to gain some weight,"

"If I eat this, no smoking for two days," Shizuo nodded not really thinking and handed him the oily bread that was slightly soaked with the juice of the beans. Izaya sat it down on the half empty plate and happily ate up.

"So when did you wake up?" Luca asked. Izaya had given him some of his omelette and the fried bread.

"Erm...a week a go was when I first opened my eyes but I just went to be sick then I fell asleep. So for the past week I've been somewhat awake and connecting with the outside but yesterday is when I officially woke up," As the boy bit into the fried bread Shizuo glared at him.

"One day then," Shizuo sighed nodding his head and dug in. Kururi would pinch some of his food and share with Miaru across from her. Shizuo wasn't that bothered. They didn't really like the black pudding all to much but enjoyed the fruit pudding. Izaya sent a text to Shizuo quickly and he read it in discreet.

'Don't tell them what is in that black pudding. They'll be sick for sure,'

'What is in it?' Shizuo looked up curiously to Izaya who was giggling quietly.

'Did you enjoy it?'

'It was rather nice. Why what was in it?'

'Will you eat it again?'

'What was in it?'

'Will you eat it again?'

'Yeah again just not anytime soon. What's in it?'

'Pork blood and oatmeal,' Izaya laughed as Shizuo read his last text in horror and put the food down and took it off the girls.

"Don't eat it. It's very bad for you," he smiled.

"You ate it," they whined.

"Just enjoy the fruit pudding," he insisted with a smile. Izaya took the fruit pudding his boyfriend had eaten and ate some as well before putting it back on Shizuo's plate. The blonde smiled and finished the fruit pudding his boyfriend had left his syliva on.

"I'm so glad to know that you are alive. If you died, I'd feel like I would have killed you," Izaya laughed softly and ruffled his hair softly in a very brotherly way.

"If I had...I would't want you to think like that. It was me who took your seat belt. It was me who put you on the ground. It was me who lay on top of you. If I had, it wouldn't be your fault. Okay? The scratch on my back has nothing to do with you. Yes, I didn't want to get hurt either but I had to protect you and lying on top would have given your mother some space to get down with us," Luca nodded slowly.

"Izaya, thank you so much for saving my son. It's a shame my wife didn't make it, but I would have been even more sad if my son hadn't and you saving him was the kindest act ever. I could never repay you enough, so at least let me pay for your breakfast," Izaya shook his head but the male already had his wallet out and payed for their meal.

"Too late. I payed for it," Izaya thanked the male then watched as he left, Izaya giving Luca a small hug. He told him not to move his arms as it would hurt and watched as they left.

"I need to head to the hospital quickly to get cream and what not for my back. You about ready?" Everyone nodded and stood up. Izaya touched Shizuo's elbows and held it softly, "Can we chat in private when we back to Shibuya?" Izaya whispered. Shizuo nodded and moved away from Izaya and followed him to the hospital walking behind.

Izaya headed into the hospital where he met his nurse and she lead him into a small conference room with the twins and Shizuo. The three sat on seats, Kururi bashfully on Shizuo's lap. Izaya was helped to undress his shirt and the doctor inspected it.

"It's worse and you have bruises on your ribs," she tutted as she applied some cream onto his back which stung like crazy like the skin it's self was knitting back together with the cream alone.

"Apply this everyday...could you tell me how you slept. Including clothing and partners and position?" The twins giggled at that and Izaya rolled his eyes.

"I slept with short and a loose T-shirt and on Shizuo, chest to chest,"

"And did Shizuo wear clothes and did he have hands on you?"

"He was in the same as me, t-shirt and shorts and his hands were on my lower back, on my hips," The nurse nodded continuing to apply cream. The nurse had met Shizuo a lot when she was dealing with Izaya.

"I don't know if you noticed but your tan is still on. Shizuo suggested putting special creams on to keep your nice tan. We also had to do some favours...but your boyfriend did it for you?"

"Did what?" Izaya asked.

"We believe you were dreaming but you got erm...hard," she whispered to him. Izaya nodded his head and smiled to Shizuo who was sitting with Kururi and was whispering quietly to him. "Apply this in the morning then at night. It will soothe your skin but you have to put bandages on but if you sleep with your boyfriend like that then you could sleep top half naked though Shizuo may need to get sleep naked top half. It's not as comfortable when it's skin and cloth, besides your stomach is very irritable, so I'd put some on your chest as well, but use this," she handed him two tubs of creams.

"Light blue for your back. Dark blue for your stomach," She handed the two over to Izaya then bandaged him up before writing down some notes and allowed him to leave. The four left the hospital swiftly and made their way home.

When finally home Izaya headed into his bedroom with Shizuo following. Izaya locked his bedroom door and sat on his bed, "Listen...I want to clear something up and I'm only going to say this once," Shizuo gulped nodding his head listening to his boyfriend.

"Yes, we have had sex...I'll admit that to you but I don't remember it and though having sex brought us together...I don't clearly remember it nor do I want to remember it. When we or if we have sex it will because I love you and not from sexual desire until then I'll settle for what we did before I left and nothing more. Okay?" Izaya whispered, audible for him to hear only. Shizuo nodded his head slowly and kissed Izaya's temple softly.

"Alright. I'm still a virgin then," Shizuo smiled patting his boyfriend's head gingerly. Izaya nodded and nuzzled his head into Shizuo's chest while his arms wrapped around his neck.

"You realise my sisters are at the door most likely listening in?" Izaya chuckled. He walked over knowing that they were listening and walked out, "Hey nosy," He laughed taking Shizuo's hand as they made their way into the living room where Hiroshi was sitting with Rei. Rei looked pissed off, with her arms crossed and was pouting angrily.

"Izaya," Hiroshi stood up and looked to Shizuo who was glaring at him. He noticed that they were holding hands and cursed loudly.

"FUCK! FUCK!"

"Watch your mouth!" Izaya snarled back taking a seat on the recliner and got Shizuo to sit beside him. "I don't know about you but my heart is beating. Don't say anything," Izaya whispered into his ear.

"You to are dating?" Hiroshi asked slowly. Izaya nodded his head with a very large grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"Yip," he said very excitedly.

"Ugh Izaya...I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't know you were hurt that bad," Izaya smiled but that was quickly turned into something dark and malicious.

"So you would have happily done so if I was at my full strength. I'll give you a warning now...since you are like family but mess with me or make Rei cry, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Got that?" The male nodded slowly. "Good. Now will you scoot to your left...I wanna watch the TV," Izaya happily curled into Shizuo's arms and fell asleep in his arms.

Shizuo softly patted his head smiling at his boyfriend, he wasn't that strong but struck fear into people so easily and his moods change very quickly. Sena walked over to Izaya, she had been previously on the couch beside Rei and took her seat on the arm of the chair and watched the TV.

Shizuo pat the cats head then turned to the TV to see some strange gory anime that involved very, very tall people that ate other people. He felt quite comfortable in this home, being with Izaya and his family. He was glad that he got drunk and had sex with him. He was very glad indeed

* * *

**Reviews would be good.**


	8. Chapter 8

A week had past since Izaya had woken up and he was still healing, though it would take some time to heal properly. He tended to lie on his bed all day, specifically on his stomach playing with Sena with nothing better to do. He still worked, researching things on his lap top and emailing them to Shiki but it was because he was bored lying around and Shizuo was at work, unable to keep him company.

Shiki had given Izaya his money for the job along with money for his injuries which was ten times more than Shizuo made in a year. It was a hefty sum in which he had to bank online due to his injuries. He did it in smaller amounts each day so that the bank won't get suspicious though he did phone the bank telling him that he was indeed putting in a large sum into his bank due to the job.

Shizuo would stay over every night applying cream to the wounded back then would fall asleep beside him, but he did keep him good company before he then would allow the informant to lie on him as he fell asleep.

The bodyguard was currently on a two hour break, aimlessly walking around Ikebokuro with nothing to do. He had seen Miaru and some other blonde haired girl kissing while Kururi was standing beside the two texting. Shizuo made his way over to the three girls. Kururi looked up when she heard the foot steps approaching and ran over to him gleefully jumping onto him to gave him a large hug in which he happily held her up to hug back while she clung to him.

"How's brother?" She asked patting his soft blonde hair for some random and unknown reason to which Shizuo wasn't bothered. She wasn't a bother to him and he was glad that the twins liked him even if he was dating their brother.

"He sits home all day, playing with Sena. He did say to me if I saw you that he'd take you shopping for something cool so start thinking of what you want," The girls laughed happily apart from Riko who was eyeing the male curiously unsure on how her girlfriend and sister knew the strongest man in Ikebokuro.

"Are you on a break just now?" The female asked with blonde hair. Shizuo turned to see the girl before nodding his head slowly.

"I have an hour to spare before I head back to work," Kururi nodded her head happily in delight.

"Take us for ice cream. Brother will pay you back," the shier twin chirped happily. Shizuo nodded. It was cheap anyway and saw no problems in that seeing that Izaya would pay him back.

"How do you know these two?" Riko asked holding Miaru's hand.

"I'm friends with their brother and is taking care of him till he heals," Riko didn't question any further and rushed ahead with Miaru for the parlour while Kururi hung back with a scowl.

"Why'd you lie?" She hissed quietly grabbing his hand.

"I am fine coming out to you guys about my relationship with your brother as your his family. But I don't want others to know just yet," Shizuo whispered watching the two girls in front. Izaya had done what he was asked and did his research on the blonde female. She was apparently bi-sexual and was pretty sweet girl and was friends with everyone.

"Shizuo!" Someone called out to him. He turned to see Shinra waving at him with a smile.

"You go without me. Here," the blonde turned to Kururi then dug into his pocket and handed the girl 750 yen for all three ice creams then turned to his childhood friend.

"Hey Shinra what's up?" Shizuo greeted him casually as his childhood friend stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Hi liar," the underground doctor grinned back. Shizuo was going to protest but the brunette continued, "How's your girlfriend doing?" He asked with a grin.

"Well she got home from the hospital a few days ago and sleeps most of the time. Why?" Shinra grinned again.

"While your girlfriend was in hospital did she grow a penis and some balls and lose some breasts?" Connecting the dots that Shinra knew it was Izaya he sighed.

"When did you find out?"

"At the party when Rei announced that he was her cousin. I asked him if she had any other cousins and it's just him and the twins," Shizuo laughed blushing badly. "So~," he stretched the word out, very sing song-y while putting his hands on his hips. "How'd it happen?" He sang happily.

"Don't let Izaya know that I am telling you this detail but...during the christmas party...Izaya took me home, in which I drunkly was happy to do and we had sex, I woke up the next day and decided that he should be dating, so we are," Shinra laughed cupping his hands together and putting them onto his cheeks and he tilted his head into them.

"So romantic," he cooed sarcastically. "Kidding aside, I'm happy for you. The both of you. Tell Izaya I say 'hi'," the underground doctor then left with a slight skip as he disappeared into the sea of crowd of Ikebokuro people. Shizuo let out a sigh and went in to the icecream parlour to join the younger girls.

* * *

"You're so cute," Izaya purred, half naked on his bed as he pat his kitten, bored out of his mind. He had texted Shizuo when ever the blonde could reply but hadn't had a message since and decided to let him be.

He heard his door creak open and cranked his head to see an exhausted Shizuo, slugging his body into the room. He flopped onto the bed and crawled up to kiss Izaya softly on the lips before sighing heavily.

"Hey. How are you so tired?" He asked softly putting a hand onto his face and gently stroking it while his head lay buried in his pillow. Shizuo rolled onto his side to look at Izaya's side and kissed his arm softly.

"Just some bastard making me run after them and pissing me off," Izaya nodded then sat up and straddled Shizuo's hips. The blonde sat up and wrapped his arms around his waist while Izaya put his hands on his partners shoulders and stretched his arms out clasping his fingers together. He leaned forward and pressed his to Shizuo's soft plump ones.

"Let's have sex," he smiled un-doing his shirt slowly while kissing the skin once it was exposed.

"Izaya. Come on. I'm not in the mood and you said no sex till we admitted that we loved the other. Since there was no confession. No sex," Izaya pouted but received a soft kiss to the lips. "You aren't healed either and it's your medication making you horny. Some other night when we have confessed," Izaya shook his head and kissed Shizuo's neck leaving small nips and licks on the hot flesh.

He ground his hips into the blondes letting off small moans into the blondes ear trying to coax him in mood. Izaya was already half naked and slipped his boxers off and put them onto his boyfriends shoulder, "Forget what I said. Let's have sex. You want it to right," Shizuo nodded his head and took a hold of Izaya's firm ass.

"Listen...I want sex but let's just wait until we love each other. Won't it feel so much better, we'll both be so desperate for each other that we could go on for hours," Izaya rested his head on the blondes shoulder scooting closer into him so that his half erect penis was resting against Shizuo's body.

"What would you do to me?" He purred into his ear. Shizuo smiled kissing his ear lovingly while his hands massaged the top his Izaya's cock.

"Mmm...what would you want me to do?" Izaya blushed hiding his face in the crook of his neck. "Come on. What ever you want...just tell me," Izaya un-did Shizuo's trousers and slipped them off and then his boxers to see his beautiful monstrous cock still half waking up.

"Well for one. I want this guy inside me," he tickled the head that was already oozing with precum. He scooped some on his finger and licked it off. "I would want...you to...erm pound...into me," he bashfully whispered.

"What else something a bit more dirty. When you were younger and in high school what sexual fantasy did you have?" Izaya blushed.

"Tell me yours first?" Shizuo nodded kissing the tip of Izaya's nose.

"Don't laugh...but the one fantasy that I remember distinctly was off having public sex. I don't mean we'd have sex against a lamppost during the middle of the day. I'd take you into a back alley and pound into you or on the train where I'd either take you into a quiet cart and have sex in the seat or when it's extremely busy and I'd pull you in close and fuck you then,"

"I want those things," Izaya smiled.

"What?"

"I want that. I want to be fucked on the train or in an alley way. I want you do that to me," Izaya blushed but grinned cheerfully.

"Now what's yours?" Shizuo asked looking down to their cocks both leeking. "Do you want a do 69?" Izaya nodded but held Shizuo closer to his chest.

"Can't we make out first?" Shizuo nodded his head and leaned in for a long kiss in which Izaya opened his mouth while Shizuo leaned back onto the bed spreading his legs open while their tongues fought for dominance.

After a few minutes, Izaya sat up a trail of syliva holding them together. He turned round so that his ass was facing Shizuo. He went to bend down and kiss the erection but he felt something crawl up his throat. He rushed away from the blonde and into the en-suit bathroom to throw up.

Shizuo followed after him and rubbed circles in his back as he heaved against the toilet. Once he was finished the two went back to bed. Izaya getting dressed in his boxers and shorts before lying on top of Shizuo.

"You never told me about your fantasy. What did you fantasises?"

"Well honestly. I am living in my fantasy. Cuddling up with my partner and being looked after. But one thing I did kinda fantasise was sex in the bath or the shower...washing each other off...erm having sex with foods involved...having sex on the couch," Izaya blushed hiding his face in his boyfriends neck.

"Mmm sounds good. I'll keep them in mind," Shizuo kissed his cheek lovingly before drifting into a peaceful slumber with Izaya being held closely in his arms.

* * *

**ATTENTION**

**For this story to continue, I want 6 reviews. Which will be 18 reviews in total. I am not getting a lot of fed back, and I don't know how you are feeling. Until I get the 18 reviews I won't continue as I want to know your guys feedback.**

**So get reviewing, thank you**


	9. Chapter 9

A few days had past and every night Izaya would feel horny and wanted the attention of his blonde boyfriend but every night he was denied of that pleasure and every night he would be sick.

Shizuo was having one of his break once again and was talking with Tom before they headed out in ten minutes to the next house, "So when do I get to meet that pretty lady of yours?" He asked looking at his phone for the next job.

Shizuo had told him all about his girlfriend, how she had been on the plane with Izaya and was still recovering in bed and how her tablets made her horny and sick. He told him about their first time and how she wanted to forget about it. How their first time having sex would be when they have confessed their love for each other.

"You should feel lucky to have such a pure and innocent girl like her. Does she know about your strength?" Shizuo nodded his head slowly and scratched the back of his head.

"She said that, I'd be the best sex. I could pound into her hard and do all the heavy lifting around her house," Izaya did in fact say those things to him the other night, how he loved him being so strong. It made him feel safe being with him. Tom grinned widely at his employee.

"Don't let her go. She's a keeper," Tom laughed. Shizuo was about to respond when he felt a familiar hand slip into his, but when looking in the corner of his eye, he saw blonde hair and that he was a few inches taller than usual. He thought it was Rei but she wasn't that tall and this wasn't her warmth he felt in his hands. It was defiantly Izaya.

"Who's a keeper?" A very girly voiced asked. Shizuo stared at the long blonde hair that flowed down his boyfriend back and the black tights along with high heel. He noticed that Izaya was wearing a cotton grey hoodie, the one he usually took to bed and the end of a skirt stopping at his thigh, "You weren't talking about me where you?" The girly voiced asked.

"You must be Shizuo's boss, Tom-chan? I'm Shizuka Horiara, Shizuo's girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you," 'Shizuka' extended her hand that had red nail polish coated on fake nails. Tom took the hand and shook it gently.

"Ah Shizu-chan. I was wondering when I'd get the pleasure of meeting you. You look lovely apart from the hoodie," Tom insisted honestly, staring at the large breast in front of him. Izaya blushed turning his head in then tugged his hoodie down.

"I erm...my back still hurts, but I wanted out the house as it's all stuffy," He smiled politely back, "Hey Tom-chan...could I possibly steal Shizuo away for about ten minutes?" Tom nodded his head slowly, mesmerised by the cute girl in front of him.

Izaya tugged on Shizuo's arm and led him into an alley way and into an abandoned house. They headed up the stairs that creaked with every foot that landed on them. The two made it into a small attic that was very dusty.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," Shizuo stated watching as his boyfriends skirt rose slightly when he walked up the stairs. Feeling bold he grabbed him by the waist and lifted his skirt up to see faint boxers underneath the tights. He ran his hand over the material at the back and raised the skirt higher to get a better view of his ass.

"Here," Izaya lowered the skirt and took it off before walking over to a couch and letting Shizuo play with him. He sat kneeling in front of the couch, his ass sticking out so that Shizuo could play.

The blonde got behind him and kissed the material on the tights then pulled them down and turned Izaya around to see his busty chest and his make up that was done very well, "I was working...I needed some information and had to dress up as a girl. Pretty hot eh," he laughed cutely reaching for Shizuo's shoulder.

"Smokin'. Where did you get these guys from?" He took a hold of one of the breasts squeezing it softly. Izaya smiled before taking his hoodie off which showed two real looking breast, even felt like real breast. Izaya reached to the front and unclipped them from his body, where he discarded them and a very weird item of skin that had two breasts were abandoned.

"Kinda disturbing?" Izaya giggled as he went into a bag and brought out his regular t-shirt and put it over his head. He leaned forward to kiss Shizuo on the lips softly but nausea washed over him and he collapsed into his shoulder.

"Go see Shinra. You aren't feeling well," Shizuo whispered while stroking his back softly. Izaya slowly nodded his head and stood up taking off his tights and going into a plastic bag to pull out a set of joggers and slipped them on his tiny frame before walking over to Shizuo and kissing his lips softly.

"You need to go back to work. Come round tonight again," Shizuo nodded his head and kissed his forehead softly then watched as Izaya left the abandoned house and made his way over to Shinra's.

He walked in happily and found the underground doctor having a cup of tea with Celty opposite on their large couch in the living room. Izaya walked over to the two knocking on the living room door as he entered.

"Shinra," Izaya smiled walking in and sat beside the doctor, "I don't feel well. Can you look me over?" He asked nicely resting his head back as he took shallow breaths due the pounding in his head.

Shinra stood up and led the male into his doctors practice, "How's Shizuo?" He asked as he helped the informant onto a bed.

"Eh what! How did you know about that?!" He screeched, blushing madly while looking down.

"Shizuo told me. Did he not tell you that I knew?" Izaya shook his head leaning back on the bed and closing his eyes. "He told me that you got drunk and now are a couple. I am happy for you two," Shinra walked over to get his note pad and took a seat beside Izaya.

"How do you feel ill? What symptoms do you have?" Shinra asked turning to look at him.

"I'm always throwing up. I have headaches and stomach pains and I get nauseous a lot. I'm always horny as well. When...Shizuo get's home all I want is sex though I don't want sex," Izaya explained his symptoms fully.

"Ah," Shinra looked down at his hands before walking over to a beaker and gave it to the informant. Izaya looked at the glass beaker curiously. "Pee into that for me," Izaya hopped of the bed and made his way into the toilet where he did what was asked and handed the glass filled with pee to his friend then sat on the bench.

"I'll be half an hour. Come with me," Shinra led Izaya into his living room where he sat on the couch beside Celty and she handed up some coffee and let him watch some TV.

Izaya had fallen asleep in the half an hour, his head fell forward in an uncomfortable position. Shinra walked over to his friend and shook him gently. Izaya sat up slowly and watched as Shinra sat beside him with a frown.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. I made a mistake in your prescription for you tablets. I am not sure of which one it is, but...Izaya," Shinra began taking a deep breath trying to prepare his friend for the news that was about to come.

"Your pregnant,"

Izaya stared at his friend with a smirk forming on his face, "Funny. What actually is it?" He laughed happily. Shinra shook his head and the smile on Izaya's face fell into a frown.

"You are going to be a mummy. Abortion is not an option," Shinra whispered. Izaya rushed for his phone within his pocket and phoned Shizuo in fear.

* * *

Shizuo was walking around the town with Tom, working hard when he got a phone call from Izaya. He studied the number and figured he was going to tell him what was wrong, "Hello," he answered the phone. He could hear sniffs on the other end with Shinra trying to comfort him.

"I'm done. Let's break up. I was only toying with you," he cried into the phone. He could hear the protests of Shinra telling him to think rationally. The horror on Shizuo's face was recognised by Tom who walked over and looked at him curiously.

"DON'T YOU START THIS AGAIN! I WANT A FLAMING EXPLINATION!" He screamed into the phone before hanging up, getting glances from by standards looking at him with fear. "Tom, Shizuka wants to break up. I need to see her. Right now. She's ill and I think she is really ill," Shizuo began to panic.

"Sure. I'll get Verona. She's very important to you. I understand," And with those words Shizuo was running down the busy streets of Ikebokuro, evading people with ease as he slipped through the crowds in a mad rush to see his scared boyfriend.

He ran up the stairs of Shinra's house and ran inside to find Izaya crying on the couch. He rushed over and wrapped his arms around him bringing him onto his knee and held him close as he shook from fear.

"Shh. It's okay," he softly stroked his head, glaring at Shinra who was standing behind the island in his kitchen. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo pulling him into his body as he cried heavy against his chest.

"Do you want to break up?" Shizuo asked softly rubbing Izaya's back soothingly. He felt his head move side to side and took that as a no. "Then I'm not leaving your side. Okay. What ever is wrong with you I'll be here for you. Okay?" He felt the hold of him tighten.

"Come with me and if you try to leave I'll kill you myself," Shizuo nodded and stood up and took Izaya's and followed Shinra as he led them into his practice. He sat on the bed and Shizuo sat on the chair beside the bed and they got started.

Shinra lifted Izaya's top and put on some cold gel while looking at a small screen. He put a small wand on his stomach and rubbed around his flat stomach and a small black and white picture showed up.

Shizuo started in shock and what this reminded him off, "Are...are you pregnant?" He asked taking Izaya's hand. Shinra pointed to a small peanut on the screen.

"There is your baby," he smiled. Izaya blushed madly and hit Shinra in the arm. Shizuo looked to the bed to see that it had gotten damp.

"Did you just-?" Shizuo asked taking his hand and stroking it softly. Shinra looked to the male and laughed softly.

"It's usual for a mother to wet themselves. I'll get you some boxers. You can borrow mine, but bare with it for now," Shinra comforted looking at his friend with a small smile.

"How the fuck are you pregnant?" Shizuo asked angrily, his voice low. He stood up to see Izaya's teary face and wiped it softly. Shinra turned the screen off and wiped the gel off and helped the pregnant male up.

Shinra took Izaya into the bathroom and handed him some clean boxers and allowed him to clean himself off, "I'll explain more. I have a patient now, so just rest in the living room and I'll explain more. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you into this. I'll try and make this as comfortable as humanly possible. I'll explain more later. I've put your boxers and trousers into the washing machine. You can leave after okay?" Shinra rushed away instructing Celty on a few things.

Izaya walked into the living room to see Shizuo sitting on the couch. He walked over and was brought onto his lap, him straddling him with his legs wrapping around the side off his waist, "Take your trousers off. They are scratchy," Izaya whispered and Shizuo complied and took his bartender trousers off and pulled a blanket over the two of them that was draped across the couch.

"Do you know how this happened?" Shizuo asked softly while stroking Izaya's hair.

"Shinra got one of my tablets mixed up and gave me tablets that could make a male fertile," he explained quietly against his chest while his hands held Shizuo's tightly.

The two sat in comfortable silence, listening to the sound of the other breathing and feeling their heartbeat beat against their own. They were slowly trying to progress what had just happened. So far Shizuo's conclusion was that Izaya was pregnant. That was it.

As for Izaya, he had managed to progress: he's going to be a mum. That a guy being a mum is not natural. A guy giving birth isn't natural. Him and Shizuo were going to have a child. They would be up late trying to feed the child. They'd argue. The kid would grow up to be cheeky and back chat him. The kid could be picked on for having two dads. They couldn't tell it that Izaya had given birth, only to learn that males can't give birth. The kid would end up asking. Izaya would have to supply truth and then word would get out that a male had given birth and then a huge story would blow up. The kid would get teased more. Izaya would have to attend parents evening. He's have to go to dance recitals or music concerts, drama shows, football practice. Deal with all it's friends. If it was a girl, she'd have a period and her parents knew nothing what to do when that time came.

Izaya nuzzled his head into Shizuo's shoulder, with his brain exploding. He felt Shizuo rubbing his lower back, "Can I sleep on you?" He asked softly. Shizuo nodded and watched as he closed his eyes and tightened his grip around his neck before his breaths became very stable and heavier.

Shizuo looked to Celty who was sitting at the counter reading a magazine and would occasionally glance up, her neck would be more vertical than it would be if she was looking down. Her back was straighter and not as bent when she looked up. Her neck leaning to the side as she looked at the sleeping male.

She got up and walked over and showed Shizuo her message [So you're an item! Since when? I'm still trying to progress this! You were at each others neck trying to kill each other! Now you cuddle! What!] Shizuo laughed knowing that she was excited and she was having problems talking normally due to her excitement and confusion.

"Yeah. Well. We are a couple now. It just sort of happened. Now we are having a kid together. Wow," Shizuo whispered trying not to wake his tired friend.

[Shinra got him pregnant! Wait you two have had sex! Oh tell me about it! Wait! No! I need to kill Shinra! No! Tell me! Tell me! Defiantly tell me!] Shizuo laughed again. She really wasn't used to this at all. Anyone would freak if the two most feared people got together. While Shizuo could inflict physical damage, Izaya could fuck someone up mentally. Them working with each other would be a nightmare for others. Even Totsuka knew that.

"Well we got drunk...and started to make out. We then went back to his and that's all we remember before waking up naked beside each other," Celty looked over Izaya and Shizuo's cuddling state, removing the blanket to get a good view of how they cuddled before setting it down gently.

[I'll kill Shinra! This is the second time he's got a male pregnant!] Shizuo just stared at Celty in shock. They weren't the first.

* * *

**Finally the MPreg has started. Sorry for the wait.**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews. I'll write my story again when I get four more reviews (_so when I get to 25 reviews_) I am also at school so updating will take longer. But bare with me**

**So Reviews. They do make me go faster**


End file.
